The Three Musketeer Turtles Plus One
by Roniturtle
Summary: Michelangelo travels to Paris hoping to become a musketeer, only to discover they have been disbanded by conniving Cardinal Saki, who secretly hopes to usurp the throne. But Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello go against orders and continue to protect the King. Mikey joins their band to expose Saki's plot and fulfill his destiny. Don't own TMNT or The Musketeers. Enjoy and Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, okay time for another story. This is my 50th story...can I get whoop whoop!...Anyway, I love the story 'The Three Musketeers' and I have to admit, when the TMNTs of the 1987 series did one episode with the turtles dressed as the musketeers I was in seventh heaven. I have searched all of Fanfiction and I have yet to come across a story of the turtles as musketeers or something like that. If anyone knows of one, please let me know. Otherwise, I have written my version of the Three Musketeers using the 1993 movie that starred Chris O'Donnell as D'Artagnan. My story will, for the most part, follow the movie but I have written Splinter in a minor role. Let me know what you think and as always, please R&R. Peace. :)

Ch 1 Prologue.

The year is 1635 and the people of Paris France mourns the loss of their king. But in the midst of mourning, they celebrate the reign of a new king and a chance for a new life. However, deep beneath the city, where few eyes have had the misfortune of seeing, a river flows through a dark underground cavern lit by oil lanterns and small fire pits.

In this cavern, a small boat gently glides along the water and at the bow of the boat, a tall figure dressed in a long flowing red robe with a metal chest plate stared ahead stoically as the boat approached the dock to an underground prison. There, the man is assisted in disembarking by four other men in red tunics with a cross on the chest. The tall man made his way up a flight of stairs with two of the men following closely behind him. He passed several beings in cages, ignoring their cries for mercy as he continued down a dark hall. His steps are fast and determined as he passed by a small niche in the wall where a human is strung up and being fiercely whipped by a guard.

He made his way toward a cell where a tall striped Bengal tiger dressed in black leather clothing and a patch over his left eye opened the cell door. Inside, a small man in torn and tattered clothing is chained by his wrist to the ceiling; he lifts pleading eyes to the man. "Cardinal Saki, these men they…" The prisoner begins as the red robed figure stepped into view. "Please help me Your Eminence." He sobbed. "Please, please help us." He swallowed hard and looked at the Cardinal with red rimmed tired eyes.

The Cardinal looked toward the tiger for an explanation. "He defaced your carriage and stole valuables from inside." He informs him with a low gravelly voice.

The prisoner looked from the Cardinal to the tiger before pleading with the Cardinal again. "But it's just a coach." He insists, in a whimpering voice. "Please, I was hungry. My family hasn't eaten for days." He leaned his head onto his arm tiredly. "Please." He continued to beg. "Please, please, please in the name of God, I beg you."

Cardinal Saki took a few steps toward the man. His face is stoic and his eyes look on as though annoyed. A small smile played over his lips as the man begins to sob. "Very well," He tells him, turning his head slightly away from the man. "In the name of God."

"Oh, thank you, Your Eminence." The prisoner says with a relieved voice. "Your place in Heaven will always be assured."

The Cardinal smiles and nods his head at him. "Of course." He says as he slowly turns away from him. He gives a slight nod to the large tiger before making his way out of the cell.

The tiger removed a sword from the holster on his hip and turns toward the man. "No! No! Don't!" The prisoner pleads as the sword is aimed at him. "No! Please! Please! God, no!"

The Cardinal stopped walking as the man's screams turn to gurgling before going silent. Saki let out a low chuckle. "Oh well," He sighed, "One less mouth to feed." Smirking, he continued to make his way out of the underground prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a large green valley in the town of Gascony, a light green turtle with an orange bandana around his head battled a tall oriental youth with a shaved goatee and a figure of purple dragon stitched into his brown tunic. Their battle is fierce as the turtle tries to fend off the human with a pair of nun-chucks against his enemy's sword.

The turtle ducked as the sword swung above his head. He locked his chain around the sword and pushed the human to the ground. "Getting sloppy, Fong." He mocked as he leered over him. "Why don't you do yourself a favor?" He look down at him with a jeering smile. "Surrender."

Fong looked up at the turtle from the ground and pointed his sword at him. "My sister's honor is at stake." He stated with an angry voice.

The turtle spread his arms out in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you," He huffed. "Nothing happened."

Fong rose from the ground angrily. "I know what I saw Michelangelo." He insisted.

"Fong," Mikey said, with a shake of his head. "I told her I was leaving for Paris." He explained. "She wanted to give me something to remember her by."

Outraged by that statement, Fong lunged his sword at the young turtle. "Liar!" He shouted as the battle continued.

"This is stupid Fong!" Mikey yelled as he's forced backward while blocking Fong's sword. "All I wanna do is get to Paris," He says while swinging his weapon and forcing Fong to back away. "I just wanna join the musketeers."

"You, a musketeer?" Fong laughed. He gritted his teeth in desperation as Mikey's nun-chucks swing at him again and again. "Fantasy!" He yelled out and pushed Mikey's weapon away from him.

They stop fighting and Mikey stared at him while panting hard. "My father was a musketeer," He said proudly. "The King's personal bodyguard."

"The King was assassinated." Fong sneered at him with a mocking tone. "Your father was a failure, a disgrace to the musketeers."

Mikey stared at Fong with slowly mounting anger in his baby blue eyes. "What did you say?"

Fong leaned closer to him and with a smug smile, continued to taunt the young turtle. "Your father," he says with a slow, mocking voice, "Was a disgrace."

Fully enraged, Mikey again begins to swing his nun-chucks fiercely. Fong, attempting to keep Mikey at bay swung his weapon frantically. But his fighting becomes clumsy and eventually, Mikey gets the upper hand. He quickly relieves Fong of his weapon and holds his nun-chucks with its blade out and pointing straight at Fong's face.

Surprised, Fong faces Mikey with a terrified glare and prepares for the young turtle to run the blade through him. "My gang will avenge me." He states confidently before closing his eyes and kneeling onto the ground.

Mikey watched as Fong lowered himself to the ground, he hovered his weapon above Fong's head, debating whether or not to do him in, but as he stood there, the sound of hoof beats in the distance drew his attention away from Fong. He looked up to see four riders with similar brown tunics with a purple dragon emblem stitched into the clothing coming toward them. "Already?" He muttered in surprise as he realized the four riders were the rest of Fong's gang. He quickly turned away from Fong and ran toward a nearby horse.

Fong, still expecting to be killed, sat on the ground for a second longer before realizing Mikey was no longer in front of him. He blinked his eyes open in realization and watched as the young turtle ran toward his horse.

Mikey quickly mounted and got the animal galloping hard as the other four horses rode past Fong who was now getting on his feet and running towards his fallen sword. "Charge!" He yelled at his gang as he placed his sword in its sheath. "Charge!" He began to run toward his own horse while still calling out to his gang. "Get him!" He screamed. "He's mine!" He made his way toward his horse and attempted to jump on but as he tried to grab onto his horse, the animal backed away and started to run down the path after the other four horses leaving Fong behind. "Come back!" Fong yelled frantically as he attempted to follow. "Come back!"

Mikey made his way out of the clearing and into a lush green forest. Looking back, he saw the four riders were now close behind and quickly catching up to him. He pushed his horse harder, determined to keep out of the purple dragons reach, but the four riders were hot on his tail. Mikey turned his horse onto a side trail and quickly ducked inside a barn where other horses begin whinnying nervously.

The four riders continued on the same path and followed him through the barn determined not to let Mikey get away. But just as determined, Mikey made his way through a village and past local farmers bailing hay and storing feed in the hay loft. As Mikey made his way around a corner, he banged into a human holding a ladder in which a young woman was currently climbing on. He knocked the man to the ground and caused the ladder to fall leaving the woman clinging to an opening in the floor of the hayloft and screaming desperately while swinging her legs in an attempt to find some kind of footing. She lost her grip and fell into the first of Fong's gang who was knocked off his horse taking the young woman with him and falling into sacks of flour.

As Mikey continued to ride through the small farm he glanced back to see only three riders were now chasing him. He led them around a bend of another barn and further into a village where more humans were working. "He went that way," A farmer called out to the gang as they rounded the corner. Meanwhile, Fong finally managed to get on his horse and was now catching up to his men.

Mikey steered his horse along the path in between hay bales and a noisy pig sty, he rounded another corner and could see men pulling on ropes and hoisting logs into the air. He quickly took out his nun-chucks, and, opening the blade at the end, managed to cut the rope causing the logs to fall on top of the second rider. The rider fell backward and knocked into another ladder where a human was attempting to climb up onto a roof, but the ladder fell backward causing the human to fall into a pile of hay.

As Mikey maneuvered his horse through the village, angry shouts and curses could now be heard behind him as worker after worker was disrupted by the chase. But he ignored them and sheathed his nun-chucks. He rounded another corner and noticed a well with a bucket attached to a long wooden pulley coming at him. He brought his hand up to push the pulley away from him and as he does, the bucket swung around and smacked the third rider in the head causing him to fall off and onto another woman. Several workers ran to help them as Fong rode past and took a quick glance at his comrade in disbelief. Shaking his head, he grits his teeth and forces his horse to move faster through the town.

Mikey raced out of the village and down a path into the woods. He glanced behind him and smiled upon seeing only Fong was now chasing him. He chuckled lightly as a feeling of confidence washed over him, certain he would make it out of the village unscathed. But, as he continued to gallop out of the woods, his victory was short lived as he faced forward and was surprised to see a low bridge in front of him. Steadying himself, he carefully lifted himself up and placed his feet onto the saddle. As the horse neared the bridge, he prepared to jump off the horse and onto the bridge.

Fong watched as Mikey stood and prepared to jump onto the bridge. Taking a steadying breath, he too began to prepare himself to stand on the saddle. As Mikey's horse ran under the bridge, Mikey quickly walked over the bridge covering and jumped back into his horse's saddle with ease.

Fong, meanwhile, nervously clung to his horse's reins as the bridge was coming closer to him. Taking a deep breath, he leaped onto the bridge and quickly made his way across. With a loud triumphant yell, he jumped down expecting his horse to now be under him but instead, he's surprised to find himself hitting the ground and his horse still under the bridge. The horse whined loudly and turned around to go back to the village.

Mikey stopped his horse to look back. He laughed at the scene before him while Fong glared angrily at him. "We'll get you Michelangelo!" He screamed as his horse galloped away from him.

Mikey nodded his head to him. "In the meantime," He shouted to him. "Give my regards to your sister." Smirking, he turned his horse and continued on to Paris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think so far? Should the turtles keep their weapons or fight with the traditional swords like the musketeers did. Originally, when I first wrote this, I had the 2003 series in mind for this but I prefer the 2012 villains as there are many more of them to choose from. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2 The Musketeers Disband

Ch 3 Mikey Makes New Friends.

Mikey rode his horse gently along a path toward a windmill on the outskirts of Paris. As he came upon the windmill he walked his horse under a scaffolding standing by the windmill and brought him to a stop. Seeing the city before him, he decided to take a moment to appreciate the view. As he sat back and contemplated a new life, behind him the sound of hoof beats could be heard coming closer. He turned to see two female riders being chased by what he believed to be two bandits.

With an impish grin, he maneuvered his horse to the side of the windmill and dismounted. Making sure his horse was secured to a wagon next to the windmill, he swiftly climbed a ladder leaning against the scaffolding next to the windmill and hid among large bags of sand. After the two females rode underneath where he sat, he watched and waited for the first bandit to go by then pushed one of the bags off the scaffold hitting the second bandit in the face and knocking him off his horse.

Mikey quickly made his way to the other side and smiled when he saw the first rider stop his horse and maneuver the animal back to where his fallen companion laid on the ground. The rider looked around curiously as he made his way toward his companion but before he could get to him, Mikey jumped off the scaffold and onto the rider knocking him off his horse. The two thrashed in the dirt for only a second before Mikey managed to knock the bandit out with a left hook to the face.

Feeling rather proud of himself, he smiled down in satisfaction at the two outlaws lying unconscious. As the sound of other horses approach, he stood up and saw the two female riders returning. Expecting a 'thank you', he begins to make his way toward them but is surprised when one of the women pulls out a small gun and points it directly at him cautioning him to come no closer.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She demands.

Mikey looked at the blond haired blue eye girl in shock, "I've saved you and your friend from these bandits." He tells her as he waves his hands between the two unconscious men.

The two women look at each other while Mikey stares in confusion as the other rider, a red-haired, green eyed girl in a yellow dress, laughs while shaking her head. She maneuvers her horse away from the scene while the first female lowers her gun and regards Mikey with a smile. "These bandits are the Queen's own bodyguards." She tells him.

Mikey's jaw slacked open in disbelief. "The Queen?" He stated in disbelief as he realized the first girl was the Queen herself. "I…I'm sorry, I…I had no idea." He stuttered in embarrassment.

The woman nodded. "What's your name?"

Relaxing, Mikey smiled at the young girl in the green dress. "Michelangelo," He said with a bow. "But you can call me Mikey."

"Michelangelo," She mused. "A Gascon?"

"I've come to Paris to join the musketeers." He tells her.

"Then I'm sure I'll be hearing your name again." She tells him with a smile.

Mikey saunters over to her. "Would that please you?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ladies-in-waiting are forbidden to socialize with musketeers." She tells him as she looks away shyly.

Mikey looked up at her with an unwavering smile, "Well, I'm not a musketeer yet." He reminded her.

"With that kind of courage, you will be one soon enough." She said as a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Good luck Michelangelo." She told him as she pulled on the reins. "And thank you for the entertainment. I enjoyed it immensely." She turned her horse and starts to follow the Queen back to the city.

"Wait!" Mikey called after her. "You didn't tell me your name!"

"Renet!" She yelled back as she galloped away.

Mikey breathed out a low sigh and smiled happily. "Renet." He mused as he watched her ride toward the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Mikey continued to make his way to the city, back at the musketeer's headquarters, a slightly larger terrapin with a blue bandana was rummaging through the remnants scattered throughout the building. He looked over to the fireplace and sighed sadly at the burned flag. A large furred covered paw reached out and rested tenderly on his shoulder.

"I've failed you Sensei." The turtle said quietly as he looked up at a large brown rat dressed in a red kimono with the King's crest on it.

"No Leonardo," The rat gently reassured him. "This battle with the Cardinal has only just begun and as long as you and the others stay strong and continue to stand together," Leonardo looked up at him as he began to move away, "Than we will win and the Cardinal's plans will be foiled."

"But Master Splinter," Leonardo walked over to him. "How do you know the Cardinal is planning to harm the king?" He demanded. "Are you sure you're not just giving into rumor?"

Splinter turn toward Leonardo with a stern glare. "No, my student, I am not!" He stated firmly. "When Cardinal Saki took Tiger Claw into his command I began to realize everything I heard before was true." The large rat looked around the room and shook his head sadly. "And now that the musketeers have been disbanded I am certain of it."

"But King Casey did order the disbandment Sensei." Leonardo pointed out.

Splinter nodded. "Yes," He agreed. "But only _after_ the Cardinal convinced him to do so." The rat stroked his long beard in contemplation. "No Leonardo." He said with finality as footsteps could be heard coming into the room. "Cardinal Saki **was** involved with King Arnold's death and he is plotting something now as well."

"We need proof Master Splinter." Leonardo tells him. "We just can't go accusing the Cardinal of treason."

"I will not make the same mistake as last time." Splinter stated while nodding his head thoughtfully. "We shall find it," He pounded his left fist into his right palm in determination. "One way or another, we will find it."

"Master Splinter!" The turtle and rat turn to see a royal messenger walking in. "The king wishes to speak with you." Splinter bowed his head and, after a brief glance toward the turtle, left with the guard.

Mikey weaved his way through the city streets being careful of the busy people working the day away. He rode toward the courtyard of the Musketeers and made his way to a hitching rail. After securing his horse, he walked inside and noticed a young turtle in a tan cloak kneeling by the fireplace.

"Is this Musketeer headquarters?" Mikey called out as he made his way into the room.

Startled, Leonardo whirled around drawing his katana. Upon seeing the turtle removing his sword, Mikey was about to remove his nun-chucks but stopped when the other turtle, realizing he was not a threat, placed his sword back into their sheaths.

"No," Leonardo responded sadly. "This _was_ Musketeer headquarters." He turned back to the fireplace with a heavy sigh.

Mikey regarded him for a short moment. "Oh," He says, misunderstanding the other turtle. "You mean it's been moved?"

With a huff, Leonardo walked away from the fireplace. "No, I mean the musketeers have been disbanded." He stated in growing irritation. "They no longer exist." He took one last look around the room. "Feel free to poke around for souvenirs if you wish."

He attempted to walk past Mikey but the young freckle-faced turtle refused to be dismissed. He grabbed his arm getting an angered glare from the older turtle. "But I just got here," Mikey said as he released the older turtle's arm. "How am I supposed to become a Musketeer if they've been disbanded?"

The older turtle glared intensely at the younger one. "I'd say you got quite a problem." He tells him as he attempts to leave once more.

But once again Mikey grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're not being very helpful." He tells him sternly.

Surprised, Leonardo narrowed his eyes at him. "You need a lesson in manners, boy." He told him sternly as he looked down at the turtle's hand gripping his arm.

"Anytime," Mikey responded as the older turtle's eyes locked onto his.

Leonardo chuckled as he roughly pulled his arm away from him. "Why don't you meet me outside the city, by the ruins," He told him. "Say about noon." This time, he was able to turn away from the younger turtle and angrily left the building.

"I'll be there!" Mikey yelled after him with an air of arrogance.

As Mikey rode out of the courtyard, he glanced around the streets and noticed Fong and his gang riding towards him.

"There he is!" Fong yelled out as he saw Mikey walking out of musketeer headquarters. "Come on!" They begin to trot after him but there are too many people and mutants milling around in the street. "Out of my way, man!" He yells at a person crossing the road. "Out of my way!" The human pushes him back in annoyance. "How dare you touch a purple dragon," He growled angrily. "Michelangelo!" He called out as the person pulled him off his horse. "Get your hands off me!" He screamed. "Michelangelo!" He continued to call out to the turtle as the rest of his gang dismounted and grabbed at the man harassing Fong. "Michelangelo!"

Mikey quickly dismounted from his horse and ran over to a young fox boy standing nearby. "Here." He told him handing over the reins. "Hold this horse for me, all right?" The boy nodded as Mikey began to walk away. "I'll be right back." Looking back and seeing a fight between the purple dragons and the villagers have now begun, he quickly takes off. "Thank you!" He called back to the young fox child as he leaped over a stone wall and onto a hay wagon.

He rolled off and ran past several workers that quickly moved out of his path. People watch in curiosity as he ran down the street and jumped over another wagon then ducked into an outside tavern where a group of people and mutants were laughing, eating and drinking ale. As he rounded the corner, he banged into a man walking toward a seat, inadvertently causing the man to fall. The man accidentally banged into a seated wolf, who in turn hit his bowl of food which ended up flying across the table and smacked into a pint of ale, knocking it over.

"Sorry," Mikey said hastily as he attempted to run past. "Sorry."

"Excuse me!" Mikey turned to see another turtle with a red bandana standing up and wiping the liquid off a red sash. "This sash was a gift to me from the Queen of America." He told him adamantly.

Mikey looked at him in bemusement, "There's no Queen of America," He stated matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ infant." The other turtle sneered at him. "We're on quite intimate terms," He said with a smug grin. "Unless you can prove otherwise."

Angered at being called a liar, Mikey quickly removed his nun-chucks. "Here's my proof." He said, twirling them above his head.

His sudden action caused the onlookers at the table to gasp and back away slightly but the other turtle merely laughed at him. "Oh I see." He said with a glare at Mikey. "It's twit of the month." He looked around as everyone laughed. "Come to challenge the might Raphael. Thinks he's lighting with a weapon or two?"

Mikey leaned in and looked at him curiously. "The mighty who?"

Raphael looked back at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you've never heard of me." He questioned.

"The world's biggest windbag," Mikey sneered at him and grinned upon seeing the muscular turtle growl back at him.

Raph took a calming breath, "Little egg, meet me behind the Luxembourg at one o'clock." He demanded while clenching his fist. "And bring a long wooden box."

Mikey met his glare and sheathed his nun-chucks. "Bring your own." He quickly shot back at him.

Raphael laughed and was joined by the others at the table as he sat back down to continue eating while Mikey walked away.

In an upstairs bedroom, not too far from where Mikey made his second duel, a taller turtle with a purple bandana sat with a young blond maiden reading the bible to her. "God took them and put them in the garden to till it and care for it…" He quoted. "But on the fruit of the tree, which is in the midst of the garden God hath said 'Ye shall not eat of it. Neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die.'" As the turtle continued to read, the young maiden began to bring herself closer to him till she was up against him. He glanced at her but continued to read. "Then the serpent said unto the woman, 'Ye….'" He was quickly interrupted as the young girl gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The tall turtle gently pushed her away and looked at her feeling rather confused. "Madam," He said with a soothing voice, "I'm flattered but I am here to tutor you in theology."

The woman looked away blushing. "Forgive me, Monsieur Donatello." She said quietly. "But when you started talking about original sin, I lost control and became impassioned." She looked shyly at him, feeling ashamed of her actions. "It won't happen again." She promised and looked back to the book. "Please go on."

Donatello looked at the young blond maiden eagerly. "Well," He started as he put the bible away. "There's nothing unholy about expressing one's emotions." He tells her as he kneels on the floor in front of her. "On the contrary, religion should be experienced in an all-embracing way," He explained as the woman began to breath heavy and leaned eagerly toward him. "We should feel free to express our spirituality."

"Yes darling." She implored as their lips connected. But a sudden jiggling of the door and a man's voice yelling to be let in caused both of them to startle apart. "My husband!" The maiden screamed in fear.

Donatello looked back at her in shock. "You're married?!"

She looked back at him with desperation in her eyes. "Yes I'm married." She says fearfully.

"Ohh," Donatello looked back at the door anxiously then at her. "We must pray for our sins." He says while outside the man continued to scream and bang angrily on the door.

As the two of them started to pray, the door opened violently. They looked up to see the woman's husband, dressed as a guard to the Cardinal, walking into the room with his gun aimed at the young turtle. They quickly jump to the side as the man fires his gun at the tall turtles. The woman ran toward him as Donatello ducked the bullet. "On second thought," He muttered to himself as he jumped up and ran toward a side door leading to the outside. "God is often busy these days." Grabbing his bo staff, he flung open the door while the woman attempted to block her husband from going after him.

"Get out of my way woman!" He screamed as she pleaded with him.

"No!" She begged. "Stop!"

Donatello ran out of the room and onto a balcony. He looked back just as the man ran out of the room and again fired his gun. Again, Donatello ducked his head, then climbed onto the railing and jumped off landing on a hay wagon riding past. He rolled off the wagon and landed directly onto Mikey who was on his way to get his horse.

"Ahh," Donatello breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said as he looked down at the younger turtle. "You broke my fall perfectly." He said as he began to stand up. "But I do apologize for the inconvenience."

Outraged, Mikey angrily pushed him off. "Get off of me!" He yelled as they both scrambled to their feet.

Miffed by the young turtle's attitude, Donatello glared hotly at him. "If there's one thing I can't abide," He said as he brushed the dirt off his tunic. "It's rudeness."

Mikey looked at Donatello in astonishment, "You fell on me!" He yelled.

"Yes," Donatello agreed. "And I apologized."

But Mikey only shook his head at him in disbelief. "Well, your apology's not accepted." He told him, clearly irritated.

Donatello leaned in and looked down at the turtle sternly. "I hope your weapon is as quick as your mouth." He stated.

Mikey glares up at him with an even stare, "It's quicker." He said confidently.

"Ahh." Donatello looked at him and nodded his head in agreement to the unspoken challenge. "A duel then."

"A duel," Mikey agreed nodding his head.

"Meet me behind the Carmes-Deschaux Monastery at two o'clock." Donatello said.

"I'll be there." Mike sneered as he began to walk away

"As will I." Donatello responded as he too begins to walk away.

For a brief moment, Mikey glanced back at the turtle's retreating shell. "Three duels in one day." He mused. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He muttered as he continued on his way to get his horse.


	3. Chapter 3 Mikey Makes New Friends

Ch 3 Mikey Makes New Friends.

Mikey rode his horse gently along a path toward a windmill on the outskirts of Paris. As he came upon the windmill he walked his horse under a scaffolding standing by the windmill and brought him to a stop. Seeing the city before him, he decided to take a moment to appreciate the view. As he sat back and contemplated a new life, behind him the sound of hoof beats could be heard coming closer. He turned to see two female riders being chased by what he believed to be two bandits.

With an impish grin, he maneuvered his horse to the side of the windmill and dismounted. Making sure his horse was secured to a wagon next to the windmill, he swiftly climbed a ladder leaning against the scaffolding next to the windmill and hid among large bags of sand. After the two females rode underneath where he sat, he watched and waited for the first bandit to go by then pushed one of the bags off the scaffold hitting the second bandit in the face and knocking him off his horse.

Mikey quickly made his way to the other side and smiled when he saw the first rider stop his horse and maneuver the animal back to where his fallen companion laid on the ground. The rider looked around curiously as he made his way toward his companion but before he could get to him, Mikey jumped off the scaffold and onto the rider knocking him off his horse. The two thrashed in the dirt for only a second before Mikey managed to knock the bandit out with a left hook to the face.

Feeling rather proud of himself, he smiled down in satisfaction at the two outlaws lying unconscious. As the sound of other horses approach, he stood up and saw the two female riders returning. Expecting a 'thank you', he begins to make his way toward them but is surprised when one of the women pulls out a small gun and points it directly at him cautioning him to come no closer.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She demands.

Mikey looked at the blond haired blue eye girl in shock, "I've saved you and your friend from these bandits." He tells her as he waves his hands between the two unconscious men.

The two women look at each other while Mikey stares in confusion as the other rider, a red-haired, green eyed girl in a yellow dress, laughs while shaking her head. She maneuvers her horse away from the scene while the first female lowers her gun and regards Mikey with a smile. "These bandits are the Queen's own bodyguards." She tells him.

Mikey's jaw slacked open in disbelief. "The Queen?" He stated in disbelief as he realized the first girl was the Queen herself. "I…I'm sorry, I…I had no idea." He stuttered in embarrassment.

The woman nodded. "What's your name?"

Relaxing, Mikey smiled at the young girl in the green dress. "Michelangelo," He said with a bow. "But you can call me Mikey."

"Michelangelo," She mused. "A Gascon?"

"I've come to Paris to join the musketeers." He tells her.

"Then I'm sure I'll be hearing your name again." She tells him with a smile.

Mikey saunters over to her. "Would that please you?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ladies-in-waiting are forbidden to socialize with musketeers." She tells him as she looks away shyly.

Mikey looked up at her with an unwavering smile, "Well, I'm not a musketeer yet." He reminded her.

"With that kind of courage, you will be one soon enough." She said as a light blush crossed her cheeks. "Good luck Michelangelo." She told him as she pulled on the reins. "And thank you for the entertainment. I enjoyed it immensely." She turned her horse and starts to follow the Queen back to the city.

"Wait!" Mikey called after her. "You didn't tell me your name!"

"Renet!" She yelled back as she galloped away.

Mikey breathed out a low sigh and smiled happily. "Renet." He mused as he watched her ride toward the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Mikey continued to make his way to the city, back at the musketeer's headquarters, a slightly larger terrapin with a blue bandana was rummaging through the remnants scattered throughout the building. He looked over to the fireplace and sighed sadly at the burned flag. A large furred covered paw reached out and rested tenderly on his shoulder.

"I've failed you Sensei." The turtle said quietly as he looked up at a large brown rat dressed in a red kimono with the King's crest on it.

"No Leonardo," The rat gently reassured him. "This battle with the Cardinal has only just begun and as long as you and the others stay strong and continue to stand together," Leonardo looked up at him as he began to move away, "Than we will win and the Cardinal's plans will be foiled."

"But Master Splinter," Leonardo walked over to him. "How do you know the Cardinal is planning to harm the king?" He demanded. "Are you sure you're not just giving into rumor?"

Splinter turn toward Leonardo with a stern glare. "No, my student, I am not!" He stated firmly. "When Cardinal Saki took Tiger Claw into his command I began to realize everything I heard before was true." The large rat looked around the room and shook his head sadly. "And now that the musketeers have been disbanded I am certain of it."

"But King Casey did order the disbandment Sensei." Leonardo pointed out.

Splinter nodded. "Yes," He agreed. "But only _after_ the Cardinal convinced him to do so." The rat stroked his long beard in contemplation. "No Leonardo." He said with finality as footsteps could be heard coming into the room. "Cardinal Saki **was** involved with King Arnold's death and he is plotting something now as well."

"We need proof Master Splinter." Leonardo tells him. "We just can't go accusing the Cardinal of treason."

"I will not make the same mistake as last time." Splinter stated while nodding his head thoughtfully. "We shall find it," He pounded his left fist into his right palm in determination. "One way or another, we will find it."

"Master Splinter!" The turtle and rat turn to see a royal messenger walking in. "The king wishes to speak with you." Splinter bowed his head and, after a brief glance toward the turtle, left with the guard.

Mikey weaved his way through the city streets being careful of the busy people working the day away. He rode toward the courtyard of the Musketeers and made his way to a hitching rail. After securing his horse, he walked inside and noticed a young turtle in a tan cloak kneeling by the fireplace.

"Is this Musketeer headquarters?" Mikey called out as he made his way into the room.

Startled, Leonardo whirled around drawing his katana. Upon seeing the turtle removing his sword, Mikey was about to remove his nun-chucks but stopped when the other turtle, realizing he was not a threat, placed his sword back into their sheaths.

"No," Leonardo responded sadly. "This _was_ Musketeer headquarters." He turned back to the fireplace with a heavy sigh.

Mikey regarded him for a short moment. "Oh," He says, misunderstanding the other turtle. "You mean it's been moved?"

With a huff, Leonardo walked away from the fireplace. "No, I mean the musketeers have been disbanded." He stated in growing irritation. "They no longer exist." He took one last look around the room. "Feel free to poke around for souvenirs if you wish."

He attempted to walk past Mikey but the young freckle-faced turtle refused to be dismissed. He grabbed his arm getting an angered glare from the older turtle. "But I just got here," Mikey said as he released the older turtle's arm. "How am I supposed to become a Musketeer if they've been disbanded?"

The older turtle glared intensely at the younger one. "I'd say you got quite a problem." He tells him as he attempts to leave once more.

But once again Mikey grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're not being very helpful." He tells him sternly.

Surprised, Leonardo narrowed his eyes at him. "You need a lesson in manners, boy." He told him sternly as he looked down at the turtle's hand gripping his arm.

"Anytime," Mikey responded as the older turtle's eyes locked onto his.

Leonardo chuckled as he roughly pulled his arm away from him. "Why don't you meet me outside the city, by the ruins," He told him. "Say about noon." This time, he was able to turn away from the younger turtle and angrily left the building.

"I'll be there!" Mikey yelled after him with an air of arrogance.

As Mikey rode out of the courtyard, he glanced around the streets and noticed Fong and his gang riding towards him.

"There he is!" Fong yelled out as he saw Mikey walking out of musketeer headquarters. "Come on!" They begin to trot after him but there are too many people and mutants milling around in the street. "Out of my way, man!" He yells at a person crossing the road. "Out of my way!" The human pushes him back in annoyance. "How dare you touch a purple dragon," He growled angrily. "Michelangelo!" He called out as the person pulled him off his horse. "Get your hands off me!" He screamed. "Michelangelo!" He continued to call out to the turtle as the rest of his gang dismounted and grabbed at the man harassing Fong. "Michelangelo!"

Mikey quickly dismounted from his horse and ran over to a young fox boy standing nearby. "Here." He told him handing over the reins. "Hold this horse for me, all right?" The boy nodded as Mikey began to walk away. "I'll be right back." Looking back and seeing a fight between the purple dragons and the villagers have now begun, he quickly takes off. "Thank you!" He called back to the young fox child as he leaped over a stone wall and onto a hay wagon.

He rolled off and ran past several workers that quickly moved out of his path. People watch in curiosity as he ran down the street and jumped over another wagon then ducked into an outside tavern where a group of people and mutants were laughing, eating and drinking ale. As he rounded the corner, he banged into a man walking toward a seat, inadvertently causing the man to fall. The man accidentally banged into a seated wolf, who in turn hit his bowl of food which ended up flying across the table and smacked into a pint of ale, knocking it over.

"Sorry," Mikey said hastily as he attempted to run past. "Sorry."

"Excuse me!" Mikey turned to see another turtle with a red bandana standing up and wiping the liquid off a red sash. "This sash was a gift to me from the Queen of America." He told him adamantly.

Mikey looked at him in bemusement, "There's no Queen of America," He stated matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ infant." The other turtle sneered at him. "We're on quite intimate terms," He said with a smug grin. "Unless you can prove otherwise."

Angered at being called a liar, Mikey quickly removed his nun-chucks. "Here's my proof." He said, twirling them above his head.

His sudden action caused the onlookers at the table to gasp and back away slightly but the other turtle merely laughed at him. "Oh I see." He said with a glare at Mikey. "It's twit of the month." He looked around as everyone laughed. "Come to challenge the might Raphael. Thinks he's lighting with a weapon or two?"

Mikey leaned in and looked at him curiously. "The mighty who?"

Raphael looked back at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you've never heard of me." He questioned.

"The world's biggest windbag," Mikey sneered at him and grinned upon seeing the muscular turtle growl back at him.

Raph took a calming breath, "Little egg, meet me behind the Luxembourg at one o'clock." He demanded while clenching his fist. "And bring a long wooden box."

Mikey met his glare and sheathed his nun-chucks. "Bring your own." He quickly shot back at him.

Raphael laughed and was joined by the others at the table as he sat back down to continue eating while Mikey walked away.

In an upstairs bedroom, not too far from where Mikey made his second duel, a taller turtle with a purple bandana sat with a young blond maiden reading the bible to her. "God took them and put them in the garden to till it and care for it…" He quoted. "But on the fruit of the tree, which is in the midst of the garden God hath said 'Ye shall not eat of it. Neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die.'" As the turtle continued to read, the young maiden began to bring herself closer to him till she was up against him. He glanced at her but continued to read. "Then the serpent said unto the woman, 'Ye….'" He was quickly interrupted as the young girl gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The tall turtle gently pushed her away and looked at her feeling rather confused. "Madam," He said with a soothing voice, "I'm flattered but I am here to tutor you in theology."

The woman looked away blushing. "Forgive me, Monsieur Donatello." She said quietly. "But when you started talking about original sin, I lost control and became impassioned." She looked shyly at him, feeling ashamed of her actions. "It won't happen again." She promised and looked back to the book. "Please go on."

Donatello looked at the young blond maiden eagerly. "Well," He started as he put the bible away. "There's nothing unholy about expressing one's emotions." He tells her as he kneels on the floor in front of her. "On the contrary, religion should be experienced in an all-embracing way," He explained as the woman began to breath heavy and leaned eagerly toward him. "We should feel free to express our spirituality."

"Yes darling." She implored as their lips connected. But a sudden jiggling of the door and a man's voice yelling to be let in caused both of them to startle apart. "My husband!" The maiden screamed in fear.

Donatello looked back at her in shock. "You're married?!"

She looked back at him with desperation in her eyes. "Yes I'm married." She says fearfully.

"Ohh," Donatello looked back at the door anxiously then at her. "We must pray for our sins." He says while outside the man continued to scream and bang angrily on the door.

As the two of them started to pray, the door opened violently. They looked up to see the woman's husband, dressed as a guard to the Cardinal, walking into the room with his gun aimed at the young turtle. They quickly jump to the side as the man fires his gun at the tall turtles. The woman ran toward him as Donatello ducked the bullet. "On second thought," He muttered to himself as he jumped up and ran toward a side door leading to the outside. "God is often busy these days." Grabbing his bo staff, he flung open the door while the woman attempted to block her husband from going after him.

"Get out of my way woman!" He screamed as she pleaded with him.

"No!" She begged. "Stop!"

Donatello ran out of the room and onto a balcony. He looked back just as the man ran out of the room and again fired his gun. Again, Donatello ducked his head, then climbed onto the railing and jumped off landing on a hay wagon riding past. He rolled off the wagon and landed directly onto Mikey who was on his way to get his horse.

"Ahh," Donatello breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said as he looked down at the younger turtle. "You broke my fall perfectly." He said as he began to stand up. "But I do apologize for the inconvenience."

Outraged, Mikey angrily pushed him off. "Get off of me!" He yelled as they both scrambled to their feet.

Miffed by the young turtle's attitude, Donatello glared hotly at him. "If there's one thing I can't abide," He said as he brushed the dirt off his tunic. "It's rudeness."

Mikey looked at Donatello in astonishment, "You fell on me!" He yelled.

"Yes," Donatello agreed. "And I apologized."

But Mikey only shook his head at him in disbelief. "Well, your apology's not accepted." He told him, clearly irritated.

Donatello leaned in and looked down at the turtle sternly. "I hope your weapon is as quick as your mouth." He stated.

Mikey glares up at him with an even stare, "It's quicker." He said confidently.

"Ahh." Donatello looked at him and nodded his head in agreement to the unspoken challenge. "A duel then."

"A duel," Mikey agreed nodding his head.

"Meet me behind the Carmes-Deschaux Monastery at two o'clock." Donatello said.

"I'll be there." Mike sneered as he began to walk away

"As will I." Donatello responded as he too begins to walk away.

For a brief moment, Mikey glanced back at the turtle's retreating shell. "Three duels in one day." He mused. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He muttered as he continued on his way to get his horse.


	4. Chapter 4 The Heart of a Musketeer

Ch 4 The Heart of a Musketeer.

At the royal castle, the young Queen stared forlornly at a map of the world hanging on the wall and a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Homesick?" A tender voice asked her.

She startled slightly and turned to see the Cardinal coming toward her. "Cardinal Saki," She stated with a slight bow of her head. "You surprised me."

"I often have that effect on people." He told her as he gestured toward her with an open hand. She hesitated before lifting her hand and placed it gently in his. "I can't imagine why." He stated as he bent down to kiss her hand. She watched him warily as he straighten. "I'm really a very gentle person." He assured her with an intent glare.

The look in his eyes had her on edge and she quickly pulled her hand back. She nodded to him and turned away saying nothing as she began to walk into the throne room, but the cardinal followed her while attempting to continue their conversation. "You seem a little unhappy in your new home." He questioned.

"Lonely." She replied. "Is that the same thing?" She looked over at two blue thrones sitting upon a dais.

"Austria's loss is France's gain." He responded as his eyes gazed longingly at her.

She turned back to him. "I'm not sure the king shares your opinion." She stated hotly. "We've barely spoken since our wedding day." She looked away. "Whenever we're together, he seems so…uncertain."

"Arranged marriages can be difficult." Sake commented. "Your father and I thought yours would bring Austria and France closer together."

The queen shuffled uneasily under his gaze. "Countries align more swiftly than people I'm afraid."

Saki smiled at her. "What a pity." He muttered as he came toward her. "I think love…" he began as he looked her up and down with a lustful glare. "Is often wasted on the young." The Queen watched him uncomfortably as he leered at her but was quickly relieved when a banging on the door interrupted their conversation and a loud voice announced the arrival of the King.

Saki turned to see a young man with dark shoulder length hair entering the room, followed by his royal adviser, Splinter. Their steps were swift and the human's face was full of anger. "Cardinal Saki," He began. "I've been looking for you."

The Cardinal smiled and bowed respectfully to him. "Your Majesty."

As the King started to speak, his eyes looked behind Saki and noticed the Queen watching them. "April?" He stared nervously at her. "I didn't know you were here."

Queen April looked between the King and the Cardinal uncertainly. "Would you like me to go?"

"No," He told her quickly. "Please stay." He now turned back to Saki. "Your Eminence I demand an answer." He requested loudly.

"Perhaps if I knew the question." Saki asked with a look of sincerity.

The King's eyes quickly shifted from Splinter to Saki. "I just learned that you went ahead and disbanded my musketeers." The king replied, his voice mounting in anger.

Saki looked at him confused. "You approved the decision." He replied calmly.

"But not the timing, I intended to address them myself and explain the situation." Casey sighed in frustration before continuing to berate the Cardinal. "These men are not just my personal guards." He explained hotly. "They are my friends."

The Cardinal shook his head and gave him a apologetic look. "A thousand apologies, Your Majesty." He said with a slight bow of his head. "We are on the brink of war with England." He explained. "The Duke of Buckingham plans to invade La Rochelle within the month, and we'll need the musketeers in the field if we are to defeat him." He sighed and looked slightly away from the King to where Splinter was standing just behind him. "I thought it best to act quickly."

But his explanation only made the King furious. "I will be the judge of what is best," He scolded loudly. "For me and for France."

April smiled proudly at Casey while Saki humbly bowed his head to him. "Of course." He agreed as he bowed. "Forgive me."

King Casey lowered his head and took a calming breath. His gaze wandered over to April and noticed the proud smile on her face. But as the Cardinal walked away, her smile faded as she watched Casey turn and walk away with Splinter following behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He is becoming as troublesome as he father." Cardinal Saki growled angrily to Tiger Claw moments later as they made their way down a flight of stairs.

"He's a foolish boy and barely that." Tiger Claw agreed.

"That foolish boy is about to become a man." The Cardinal responded. "Which is all the more reason for us to act quickly." He looked back at the Tiger. "Have our loose ends been tied up?"

"Two patrols have been sent." Tiger Claw replied.

The Cardinal stopped walking and stared at the large tiger menacingly. "I trust Captain Tiger Claw that you are doing everything in your power to rid us of these rebels." He continued to walk past him and further down the stairs. "Don't let having only one eye impair your vision." He stated with a threatening tone. "The loss of the other could be most," He looked back and sneered at him. "Inconvenient." The Tiger looked at him rather nervously before continuing to follow.

While Tiger Claw was following his master, outside in the city of Paris, several of the Cardinal's guards were quickly making their way toward a tavern where they had been advised of trouble between their men and the rogue musketeers. A tall mutant warthog forced the door open and immediately is astonished to see his men bound and gagged while Leonardo and Donatello are sitting at the farthest table silently having a snack.

"What is this?" The warthog demanded as he looked around the room.

Leonardo glared at him with a smug grin. "We are having a private party Bee bob," He angrily tells him. "Celebrating the demise of the Musketeers." He gestured toward the door. "Go away."

Donatello watched the guards warily while polishing his bo staff. "Leo," He states with a tone of indifference. "Is that any way to greet our guests?" He looked back to the soldiers. "Gentlemen, don't be shy." He waved toward the empty chairs using the bladed end of his staff. "Come in, your friends have been expecting you."

Bee bob clenched his mouth and took a deep breath to gather his courage. "You're under arrest." He stated loudly with as much of an authoritative voice as he could muster.

Leo smirked at him. "Under whose authority?" He demanded.

"Mine." A gravelly voice sounded loudly behind the group. The guards turned and parted as Tiger Claw slowly walked toward the two musketeers. Having been informed of the musketeer's whereabouts, he quickly made his way to the tavern in hopes of dealing with them himself and gaining favor with Saki.

"Ah," Donatello muttered to Leo in understanding as he placed his bo staff down on the table. "Hello again, Cyclops." He greeted the large tiger with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Tiger Claw took a step closer to the two seated turtles as they settled back into their seats. "Let's see." Donatello mockingly mused as he leaned closer to Leo. "When was the last time we had the pleasure of his company?"

Leo looked to Donnie. "I believe it was the day he was cast out of the musketeers." He responded with mock contemplation. "Conduct unbecoming a musketeer," He glared at Tiger Claw with a look of hatred. "That was the charge was it not."

The tiger growled angrily as he recalled that day. "You should know." He responded. "The three of you stood against me."

"It was the least we could do." Donnie replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

The large tiger clenched his jaw as he studied the two turtles. "You are hereby ordered to surrender your tunics and your commissions at once." Tiger Claw tells them. "You can, of course, refuse." He looked at them with an intent glare. "Become outlaws, hunted men." He said with an almost hopeful smile. "But why not come along quietly…for old times' sake?"

He began to move forward with the intention of arresting the two turtles but a sudden noise from above interrupted his attempt. He and the guards look up to see a large wooden chandelier coming down on their heads. Jumping out of the way, Tiger Claw watched in surprise as the large chandelier took out all of the guards. He growls angrily upon seeing another large turtle standing on the wheel and looking around the room curiously.

"Did I miss anyone?" The large turtle asked his two companions.

"Congratulations Raphael." Donatello says as he stands up. "You brought down the house."

Raph looked at Tiger Claw and scowled. "Damn it," He mutters in mock anger. "I was _trying_ to hit Tiger Claw." He points his sai at him as the large tiger backs slowly away.

The three turtles surround Tiger Claw and place their weapons against him. Leo's sword is on the Tiger's shoulder as he stares intently at him. "You go back," He says with a threatening tone as the large tiger stared at him with an angry glare. "And you tell the Cardinal we will continue to perform our sworn duty which is to protect the King." Lee carefully yet forcefully pushes his blade against the tiger's neck. "And we will use every means within our power to fight him."

But the tiger is unfazed by Leo's glare. "Bold words," He responded with a low and menacing voice. "I look forward to **ramming** them down your **throat**."

Leo begins chuckling at the large tiger as he walks toward the broken door. "Tiger Claw…" Raph looks at the tiger in mild amusement. "Sounds like a circus freak if you ask me." He and Donatello tap weapons and follow Leo out of the tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, Mikey is riding to the ruins just outside the city for his first duel. He finds Leonardo leaning against a tree and chewing on a twig. "Your manners have not improved yet." Leo calls to him as Mikey dismounts and secures his horse to a tree. "You're late."

"You in a hurry to die?" Mikey asked as he walked over to him.

Leo smirked and turned his head as the sound of hoof beats approach the two turtles. Smiling, he looks back to Mikey. "Here come the grave diggers now." He informs him.

Mikey looks up and is taken aback to see the two riders are the same two turtles he challenged earlier that day.

"Leo," Raph calls to him. "You cannot fight this boy."

"Why not?" Leo demands.

"I'm fighting him." Raph says.

"Not until one o'clock." Mikey reminds him.

"I have a duel with him too." Donatello states.

"Not until two o'clock." Mikey points out quickly.

Leo laughed and dropped his twig to the ground. "Let's get on with it then." He says as he walks towards his horse. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your future engagements."

He removed his cloak and Mikey gasps upon seeing the blue tunic underneath. "You're a musketeer?" He looked at the other two who have also removed their cloaks revealing the musketeer tunic. "You're all musketeers?" He says incredulously.

"You choose your opponents well." Leo tells him. "Or should I say foolishly."

Mikey continues to stare at them in awe. "I've been looking all over for you." He tells them excitedly.

"Now you've found us." Leo replied, smiling. "We have some business to attend to unless, of course, you'd like to make it for a later date."

"No," Mikey says as he twirls his nun-chucks. "I'm a turtle of honor." He looked hesitantly at Leo. "But believe me when I say that killing you will bring me no pleasure." He then looked over to the other two. "I'll be with you gentlemen in a moment." He assures them.

"Oh he's a feisty little fellow." Raph sneered to Donatello.

"Feisty indeed." Don agreed.

As Leo and Mikey begin to circle each other, more hoof beats can be heard coming toward them. The four turtles look up to see Bee bob along with several more of the Cardinal's men coming toward them. "There they are!" Bee bob yelled out, pointing his sword at them. Leo and Mikey lower their weapons as they come toward them.

"Only a fool would try and arrest us twice in one day." Leo mutters to the other two with a look of exasperation.

"You're under arrest." Bee bob informs them.

"A fool." Raph and Don chorus as they look warily at each other.

Bee bob looked at Mikey before looking at the three musketeers. "The boy is of no interest to me." He tells them. "He's free to go." He looked dauntingly at Leo. "Are you coming peacefully?" He asks. "Or do you intend to resist?"

"Oh don't be so stupid." Raph sneered walking towards him. "Of course we intend to resist." He turned back to Don and Leo. "Just give us a moment….all right?" He says with a glance back at Bee bob

While the guards look at each other in befuddlement, the three musketeers gather in a circle to discuss their plans. "Five of them, three of us," Raph says, "Hardly seems fair."

"Maybe we should give them a chance to surrender?" Donnie says as Mikey attempts to get into the circle but is pushed away by Raph.

"Hmmm." Leo mused and is just about to speak when he is interrupted by Mikey.

"Excuse me but there's four of us." He states adamantly.

"It's not your fight." Leo tells him. "You're not a musketeer."

"I may not wear the tunic," Mike responded. "But I believe I have the heart of a musketeer."

"Warrior," Raph notes.

"Poet," Donnie counters.

"You got a name boy?" Leo demands.

"Michelangelo," He responds, "But you can call me Mikey." He watches curiously as the other three look at each other with stunned yet knowing looks.

"Leonardo," Leo tells him. "But I prefer Leo."

"Raphael." Raph looked at him sternly. "But my friends call me Raph."

"Donatello." He says with a bow. "But you may call me Donnie."

"Nice to meet you again," Mikey says to all of them as he nods his head at each.

"Well," Raph claps his hands together in anticipation. "Everyone acquainted?" They all nod and he turns to the guards bowing mockingly. "Now we are prepared to resist you." He tells them and draws his sais.

The guards dismount and quickly unsheathed their weapons. They rush toward the four turtles and weapons begin clashing. Two of the guards corner Donnie who, twirling his staff against them, blocks and dodges swords swinging at his head. Raph immediately charges at Bee Bop while Leo skillfully deals with another one. Twirling his nun-chucks, Mikey bravely battles a very skilled fighter who manages to knock him down with a foot to the chest, but just as the guard is about to bring his sword down on top of him, Mikey quickly jumps to his feet and continues their fight.

Donnie swings his staff against his two foes swords but the two guards work together and push him against a stone wall, he swiftly elbows one in the face and punches the other pushing both of them away from him.

Meanwhile, Leonardo continues to block and parry back and forth against his opponent eventually sidestepping a thrust. He quickly gets behind the guard and pushes his foot against the guard's back, causing him to stumble toward a doorway within the ruins. The guard catches himself before he falls down a flight of stone steps but as he turns, Leo quickly jumps in front of him and the two continue their sword fighting.

Mikey quickly makes his way up a stone wall in an attempt to dodge his opponent's sword while Raph continues to block and punch against Bee Bop. For several long minutes, the musketeers and Mikey battle the guards back and forth. Finally, Donnie manages to grab onto one of his foe's arms and shove him away and through an opening behind them momentarily giving him a chance to deal with the other guard alone. They struggle for a short time before Donnie sees the other guard standing up behind him. As the guard in front of him thrust his sword forward, Donnie dodges and the two guards run their swords through each other dropping dead in front of Donnie's feet. Donnie sighs and looks around at his fellow terrapins.

Leo has managed to force his foe up a stone bridge, caught off balance, the guard is unable to block Leo's swings and Leo slices his sword across the guard's chest. He quickly finishes him off with a thrust to the stomach and watches as the guard falls off the bridge to the grassy hill below them.

Raph, meanwhile, continues to playfully dodge and swipe his sais at Bee Bop who is very determined to bring the red banded turtle down. But as Raph steps and twirls he blocks the sword coming at him with a sia and manages to remove a three bladed knife. Bee Bop watches in shock and fear slowly begins to work it's way up his spine as the weapon latches onto his sword and slices it into three pieces. Bee Bop, now completely defenseless, turns and runs but Raph pulls out a bola and, after twirling it over his head a few times, throws it at the large warthog managing to catch it around his thick neck. The end of the bola hits his nose hard and the guard falls to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Oh God I love my work!" Raph exclaims as he watches Bee Bop slowly lose conscious.

Mikey has managed to chase his foe up a flight of stone stairs leading up to the top of a stone wall. The guard stops occasionally to engage the young turtle in their continuous battle but Mikey continues to force him further up the steep incline. The guard looks over the side of the wall and notices a very long drop. But Mikey is relentless and continues to push him further back.

"Take a look at our young friend." Donnie says as the other two come toward him.

"My God," Leo says in awe. "He's still alive."

They watch as Mikey is finally able to disarm his opponent. Swinging his nun-chucks, he smacks the guard hard across the head causing him to lose his balance and, with a loud scream, falls off the wall landing with a sickening thud on the ground. Mikey looks down at the guard and feels a slight sickening feeling come over him. But after taking several deep breaths, he quickly composes himself and makes his way toward the others.

As he joins the group, Mikey notices Donatello is kneeling by a dead guard and praying. "May the Lord forgive you for any sins you may have committed, Amen." Donnie says as he places his hand over the body.

"What's he doing?" Mikey asked Leo who is saddling his horse.

"Last rites." Leo replied. "Donnie takes death very seriously."

"Is he a priest?" Mikey asked him as Raph casually glances over at him.

"He used to be one of the Cardinal's students." Leo replies solemnly as he turns to watch Donnie give last rites to another fallen guard.

"You, boy," Raph called out, drawing Mikey's attention away from Donnie. "Are arrogant, hot-tempered and entirely too bold." He looks at him and smiles. "I like that." He says. "Reminds me of me."

"Don't encourage him." Don says walking over to them as Mikey smiles at the compliment. "By helping us, the boy has made himself an outlaw as well."

"Not if he leaves Paris right now." Leo states as he gets onto his horse.

"I can't leave now." Mikey insists. "I just got here."

"Go home." Raph demands. "Find a mate, raise fat turtles and live a good long life."

"What about the motto of the musketeers?" He asks, refusing to back down. "All for one and one for all."

"Wake up boy." Leo sneers angrily down at him. "The Musketeers are just a dream." He pulls on his horse's reins and maneuvers the animal away from the ruins with the others following behind him.

Mikey watches them in dismay as they gallop away from the ruins. With a heavy sigh, he walks to his horse and mounts. As he prepares to leave, the sound of approaching hoof beats stops him. Seeing a large Bengal tiger riding next to a rhino and several other of the Cardinal's guards, he draws his nun-chucks and twirls them over his head. "Long live the Musketeers!" He yells out.

Tiger Claw watches him in amusement. "He's mine." He tells Rocksteady as he draws his own sword. The two race toward each other and swing their weapons. But Mikey is no match for the more experienced warrior and is quickly disarmed and pushed off his steed. As he lies on the ground moaning, the rest of the guards quickly surround him. Attempting to sit up, Mikey watches with wide eyes as the large rhino looms over him and grabs onto his collar. Before Mikey can defend himself, a large fist smashes onto his face and knocks him out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is the fourth chapter of the story and I was hoping to see more reviews by now. I hope all who are reading are enjoying the story but please let me know what you think. Peace :)


	5. Chapter 5 Saki's Plan

Hi all, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. As stated in ch one, this is base on the 1993 movie and in that movie, Leo's character, Athos, is very dark and moody. The reasons why he is like this will be talked about in a later chapter but that was one reason why I wanted to use the 2003 turtles. But let me know what you think and on to the next chapter. Peace :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 5 Saki's Plan

Mikey groaned and put his hand to his head as a throbbing headache pounded behind his eyes. He slowly opened them and looked around noticing he is in a cold cell with chains on his wrist that are connected to the floor. A creaking noise outside the cell has him looking up to see the door opening and the large Bengal striped tiger entering his cell. In the tiger's right hand is one of his nun-chucks and Mikey watches in dismay as the tiger looks it over carefully.

"My weapon," Mikey says as the tiger twirls it over his head.

"It's magnificent." Tiger Claw whispers as he continues to look it over. "Where did you steal it?"

Mikey stood carefully and watched the tiger with fearful eyes. "It belonged to my father." He tells him.

"Your father," The tiger muses as an old memory comes back to haunt him. "Well," He looks at Mikey with contempt. "Now it belongs to me." He opens the blade and begins to advance on Mikey. "I collect weapons, you see." The tiger tells him. "I take them from men I've killed."

Mikey took a steadying breath as he stands his ground while the Tiger looks down at him. "Well, I'm not dead yet." Mikey stated boldly as his eyes looked straight into the tigers.

Tiger Claw walked around the young turtle. "You and the Musketeers are responsible for the killing of the Cardinal's guards," He tells him. "An offense punishable by death."

"They interrupted a duel we were fighting." Mikey defends.

Tiger Claw nods at him. "A deed also punishable by death."

"It's been a busy day." Mikey sneers back as the tiger continues to walk around him.

"Tell me where to find the Musketeers." Tiger Claw demands of him in a very low tone as he holds Mikey's nun-chucks in front of him. "And I will give you back your father's nun-chucks."

Mikey considers the offer briefly before looking at the Tiger with a steely-eyed glare. "Give me back my father's nun-chucks," He says through gritted teeth. "And I'll cut out your heart."

Mikey tenses as the tiger once again walks around him. The tiger emits a loud growl and before Mikey can defend himself, Tiger Claw slams the butt of the weapon upon Mikey's head knocking the turtle unconscious.

"Idiot," The tiger sneers as he leaves the cell. "Like your father." He mutters as he walked toward the guard. "Take him below." He orders him.

"Yes sir." The guard responds with a slight bow.

As the guard walks into the cell and starts to unlock the chains, a noise behind him causes him to look up. He turns and sees a tall brown rat standing over him. Before he has a chance to stop him, Splinter raises his katana and slams it on the guard's head. After making sure the guard was out, he quickly kneels before the young turtle and gently taps at his face waking him up.

"Who…." Mikey blinks up at the rat as he begins to unlock the chains. "Who are you?" He finally asks.

"My name is Splinter," He hastily tells him. "You must come with me quickly." He assists Mikey in standing up. "I will show you the way out." He says urgently. "Once you leave here, you must find the Musketeers and have them come to the dungeons quickly."

Still feeling slightly dazed, Mikey followed the rat out of the cell. "Why?" He demands.

"The Cardinal is there and he is up to something." Splinter tells him. "I am sure of it."

Mikey looked at him in confusion. "Why can't you find out what going on?" He asked him, uncertain if he should trust the large rat. "Why do need the Musketeers?"

"I have attempted to but…." Splinter looked away from Mikey and took a deep breath. "Without actual proof, The King will not trust in what I say." He told him sadly. He looked back at Mikey and his eyes searched the young turtle up and down. "He will at least believe the Musketeers." Splinter states.

Mikey stared at Splinter in wonder, still trying to decide if he should trust the rat or not. He attempted to ask more questions but the large rat quickly dismissed him before he could get another word out. "There is no time for questions," He told him. "We need to get you out of here...quickly."

They descend the stairs and started to make their way through the maze of tunnels that made up the prison. Mikey pressed himself closer to Splinter but as they make their way toward another flight of stairs; Mikey could hear low voices and quickening footsteps echoing throughout the chamber. He stopped and strained to hear where the voices were coming from and begins to walk toward them. He took a brief look over to Splinter who was now several feet away and hurrying toward the stairs. Not wanting to call out and make himself known, he looked around the corner and noticed several of the Cardinal's guards along with Tiger Claw escorting a person dressed head to toe in a black cloak. Anxious to see what was happening, Mikey cautiously followed the group.

Splinter, realizing he is now alone, made his way back to where he last saw the young turtle. Unable to find him, he quickly leaves the dungeon in frustration and hurriedly makes his way back to the castle.

Peering around a stone pillar, Mikey watches in surprise to see a wooden door being opened by Cardinal Saki who bids entrance to the figure before looking to Tiger Claw and his guards. "Leave us." Saki commands of the others. While the guards leave, Mikey watches as the Cardinal goes back into the room leaving Tiger Claw outside the door who, after a few more seconds, turns and also walks back down the hall giving Mikey the opportunity to make his way closer to the room.

Inside the room, Saki approaches the figure who finally removes the hood of her cloak to reveal a small petite brunet with dark eyes and dark red lips. "Milady de Winter." Saki greets her.

"Your Eminence." She says with a nod of her head.

Saki walks slowly towards her. His eyes roam over every inch of her body and he can't help but note her dress has a fairly long neck line. "Your beauty would make even the most chaste of men think of…." He takes a steadying breath. "Impurity."

Milady looks at him with doubtful eyes. "I don't believe you suffer the burden of chastity." She tells him.

Saki's eyes roam downward to her breast and leers anxiously at her. "Perhaps you're right." He tells her as he removes the cloak from her shoulders revealing more of her chest.

As he begins to bring his hands up, the young woman pulls out a small tanto blade and presses it against his groin. "I was making an observation," She sternly tells him as he inhales sharply. "Not an offer."

"A word of caution, Milady," He says through gritted teeth. "A snap of my fingers and you could be back on the block where I found you."

Milady leans closer to him. "And with a flick of my wrist," She says with narrowing eyes, "I could change your religion."

Saki looked at her in amusement and starts to laugh. "You're very persuasive." He tells her backing away while looking warily down at the blade in her hand. "For a moment, I forgot that your lovers have a tendency to end up dead."

He watched her with extreme interest as she slipped the blade into her bodice. "Love has its risk." She said, looking back at him.

"So does duty." Saki reminded her. "The precision with which you disposed of your husband," he looked back at her knowingly, "Or should I say your **_ex_** -husband Lord de Winter," he gave a small smirk as he recalled what took place, "Was commendable." He made his way over to a table and placed his hand on a scroll. "Not to mention helpful to our cause."

"I do what is necessary." She assured him.

"Yes," He agreed as he picked up the scroll. Milady sat down and watched the Cardinal walk over to her. She held her hand out and took the scroll. While the two talked, neither of them noticed the door behind them slowly opening and Mikey peeking into the room.

'I wonder if this is what Splinter was talking about.' Mikey thought to himself as he listened intently to their conversation.

"I have a new mission…." He hears Saki telling the dark-haired figure. "Which requires your singular talent."

"What is it?" Milady asked, looking at the scroll curiously.

"You will carry this treaty to the Duke of Buckingham." He said as he waved his hand at the scroll.

"You're making an alliance with England?" She mused, her voice filled with intrigue.

"The King has left me no choice." He said. "The boy is beginning to believe that _he_ should rule France instead of _me_."

"God forbid." She tells him with a low yet mocking voice.

But Saki took no notice of her attitude as he continued to adviser her of his plan. "You're to leave at once for Calais." He instructed her. "A ship called the Persephone will carry you to England. She sails Tuesday at midnight." His voice is now filled with urgency. "Buckingham's signature must be next to mine before the King's birthday on Friday."

"Consider it done." She assures as she stands and places the hood of her cloak back over her head. Seeing the woman is preparing to leave, Mikey quickly stepped away from the door.

"And doing so will earn you the gratitude of a king." Saki states as he glares intently at her form.

"Until that day Your Eminence," She responded with a slight bow. "Or should I say…Your Majesty."

Taking a deep breath, Saki smiles widely as he considers the title. "Majesty sounds good."

Standing behind a pillar, Mikey watched intently as the cloaked figure left the room. He was just about to walk toward the room when a sudden tap on his shoulder made him turn around quickly. He lets out a startle gasp upon seeing the face of Tiger Claw looking back at him with the blade of his nun-chuck pointing right in his face.

"Looking for me cub?" Tiger Claw asks.

Moments later, Mikey is tossed into the room with the Cardinal. "Kneel." The large cat demands of him. "Were you taught no respect for a man of God?" Mikey winces as he is forced onto his knees.

He looked up to see Saki in front of him. "Cardinal Saki." He says nervously as Saki looked down at him in wonder.

"How much did you overhear?" The Cardinal demanded.

"Hardly a word, Your Eminence." Mikey attempted to assure him. "The voices were much too low with all the noise from the prison…." He stopped speaking as Saki begins to walk closer to him.

"What's your name boy?" Saki asked, staring angrily down at him.

Mikey swallowed hard. "Michelangelo." He replied, looking from the tiger to the Cardinal.

Frowning, Saki looked over at Tiger Claw. "Michelangelo?" He muttered as Tiger Claw slowly ran a finger along his black eye patch and noddee toward the small turtle.

Saki smiled evilly as he recalled the turtle who injured the large tiger. "Oh yes," He says nodding his head at Mikey. "Your father was a musketeer."

"He died while protecting the King." Mikey said proudly but is taken aback when Saki begins to laugh.

"The dream of every warrior," Saki mocked as he turned away from the turtle. "Dying nobly for king and country." He turned back to Mikey. "Tell me Michelangelo." He demanded while sneering at him. "What noble business brings you here?"

Mikey looked up at him with irritation in his eyes. "I came to join the King's musketeers." He says through gritted teeth.

The Cardinal shook his head and, with a light chuckle, tsks at him. "Bad timing." He states teasingly.

"So I've heard." Mikey replies, his eyes narrowing in growing anger.

"Like the Knights of the Round Table," Saki explains once again coming closer to him. "The musketeers have outlived their usefulness." He leaned closer to him. "And so have your three friends." He looked at Mikey in contemplation. "Tell me where they are and I will spare your life."

But Mikey only shakes his head. "I can't tell you what I don't know." He tells him.

"Give my regards to the headsman and your father." Saki tells him as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" Mikey yells as Tiger Claw grabs him and forces him to stand.

Saki looked back at him questioningly. "You object to losing your head?"

Mikey forcefully pushes Tiger Claw away from him. "Yes," He responds. "I like it where it is."

"Then tell me what I want to know, and maybe you will keep it a while longer!" Saki yells.

"I don't know where they are." Mikey insists.

"And if you did?" Saki glared menacingly at him.

With a deep breath, Mikey steeled himself and looked at the Cardinal with an unwavering glare. "I wouldn't tell you."

Saki took a step back and smiled down at him. "I admire your courage, Michelangelo." He tells him. "You might have made a fine musketeer. But now we'll never know." He looked back at Tiger Claw and nodded to him. "Will we?"

Mikey watched as the Cardinal turned away from him to leave while one of the guards grabbed him and forced him to his feet to take him to another cell. Tiger Claw stared after him with a look of contempt as the turtle is dragged out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 In the Nick of Time

Ch 6 In the Nick of Time.

The execution scaffold loomed menacingly in the center of the square within the city of Paris. Mikey, his hands tied behind his back, watched in growing apprehension as the small cage like wagon he was placed in made its way closer to the place where he was to be executed. He watched as people walked around him, jeering at him, laughing at people who juggled and somersaulted for their amusement as they waited for the 'show' to begin. Eventually, the wagon pulled alongside the wooden structure and two guards grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and dragged him out. The Cardinal's guards roughly escorted him up the stairs and toward the chopping block. A very short woman holding a long measuring stick, accompanied by a much taller woman, marked the stick with chalk indicating where Mikey's neck came to his shoulders.

While Mikey was being fitted for his coffin, Tiger Claw and Cardinal Saki were watching the scene from the balcony of a nearby building and discussing the events that had taken place the night before.

"Milady left at midnight by private coach." Tiger Claw reported to Saki.

"A remarkable woman," Saki muttered as Tiger Claw was just about to take a sip of his wine. "The most beautiful I've ever known." He looked down at his own drink. "And the deadliest." He looked back up at Tiger Claw and gave a light chuckle. "Which would explain my attraction."

Tiger Claw smirked back at him as he made his way to the balcony overseeing the square. "How is our young daredevil holding up?" Saki asked him.

"He's wishing he never heard of the Musketeers." The large cat responded.

Mikey stood on the stage and watched as the executioner sliced a melon. The crowd gasped as they watched the melon fall to the floor. Mikey gulped and struggled as he was made to kneel in front of the chopping block. As he took deep breaths to try and quell the fear that was rising in him, a loud voice from the audience had him looking back up at them.

"Michelangelo!" It was Fong. "Don't lose your head." He laughed as others in the crowd laughed with him.

Feeling hopeless, Mikey lowered his eyes and shook hard. "Fear not my son." The priest beside him whispered softly to him. "For we are with you…always." The voice sounded familiar and Mikey looked up at the priest in surprise. "All for one…." It was Donatello. "And one for all." Donnie smiled as he lifted his eyes at him.

Feeling a renewed sense of hope, Mikey looked forward, wondering what plan they had in mind to set him free. As his mind worked, the executioner leaned forward and brought his ax closer to Mikey's face. "Now this ax was a gift to me from the Czarina of Tokyo." It was Raphael.

Mikey looked up and smiled briefly. He was suddenly grabbed by the back of the neck and forced to put his head on the chopping block.

While the three turtles were preparing their escape, in a tunnel underneath the Cardinal's viewing window, Leonardo crept silently toward Saki's waiting carriage. The coachman, unaware of the turtle sneaking behind him was fiddling with his gloves until a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned and was met with a hard fist slamming into his face.

While Leonardo was dealing with the coachman, back at the execution block, Raphael was just preparing to bring his ax onto Mikey's neck when he suddenly swung it hard to the right of him, hitting the Cardinal's guard square in the face with the butt of the weapon. Meanwhile, Donnie opened his bible and removed a gun hidden within the pages. He quickly shot the second guard causing him to fall backward, rolling down the steps and knocking over several guards attempting to make their way up the stairs to try and stop the escape.

While Raphael sliced through Mikey's bindings and the crowd began screaming and running around the square in chaos at the sound of the gun shot, Fong watched everything in disbelief and mounting anger. "Stop!" He cried out trying to make his way through the crowd. "Stop!" But the scattering crowd ignored him and continued to block his attempts at getting to the scaffold.

From where he stood, Saki watched everything in disbelief. A noise from his right caused him to turn away from the escape. "My carriage!" He bellowed as he saw the beautiful red with gold trim carriage make its way through the crowd with Leonardo driving it.

"Gentleman!" Leo called out to the three turtles as he halted the carriage in front of the scaffold. "Your carriage compliments of the Cardinal." Mikey jumped in next to Leo while Donnie and Raph jumped through the roof and land in the back seat.

"Stop!" Fong continued to shout as he waved his arms frantically. "Follow them!" He ordered his fellow dragons. "Come on! Come on!" The five dragons ran through the crowd in an attempt to follow but the carriage was quickly driven out of the square and toward the outer part of the city. "Michelangelo!" Fong yelled out angrily as he watched the carriage getting further and further away from him.

As the carriage made its way through the city, Donnie and Raph begin to rummage through the seat cushions and uncover everything from gold and silver coins to wine and brandy. "Aha!" Raph called out as he dug through the secret compartment. "The Cardinal's sacred snack chamber." He pulled out various bottles while Donnie pulled out a chest full of coins. "And what have we here?"

Donnie looked at the coins and other items in disgust. "Is he a man of God or a man of gold?" He wondered out loud.

Leo continued to slap the reins against the horses hard to get the carriage through the streets. "Hyah!" He screamed as he pushed the horses through the city streets.

"Mikey!" Donnie called out as he stood up and poked his upper body through the hole in the roof. "Would you be so kind as to redistribute this wealth?"

Mikey looked at him quizzically as Donnie handed the chest full of coins to him. "Throw the coins lad!" Donnie sternly told him. "The people are hungry!" As they made their way through the streets Mikey tossed the chest out. He and Donnie looked behind to see people quickly scrounging on the ground in hopes of getting as much of the money as possible. "Well done." Donnie complimented as he disappeared back inside the coach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those Musketeers are a menace." Saki scowled after watching his guards chase off after his carriage. "They must be stopped!" Saki moved toward Tiger Claw with an intent glare. "The boy knows our plans." He angrily reminded him. "One thousand gold pieces on each of their heads, dead or alive." He started to leave the small room but stopped when a thought occurred to him. "I prefer dead." He said maliciously as he looked back at the tiger with an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the carriage made its way out of the city, a loud sound like gunfire could be heard. "They're firing at us!" Mikey yelled in a panic.

"Champagne?" Raph stood up behind them and offered the bottle.

"We're in the middle of a chase Raphael!" Leo reminded him.

Raph looked at the bottle thoughtfully. "You're right." He finally stated. "Something red."

Leo grinned as Raph ducked himself back into the carriage. Another sound of a cork popping off a bottle could now be heard along with several men shouting further away from where they had just been. "For a chase, the Cardinal recommends this excellent '24 cabernet." Raph advised as he once again poked himself out of the hole. He looked at Mikey. "You can't have any, you're too young."

"Take the reins Mikey." Leo said as he handed the reins over to the younger turtle. "Thanks Raph." Leo took hold of the bottle from Raphael and took a long soothing drink.

"How'd you guys know what was happening to me?" Mikey asked as he maneuvered the horses through the village and into the woods.

"Splinter found us and told us what was going on." Leo advised him. "When he heard about a beheading scheduled for this morning, it wasn't hard to figure out who was going to lose their head."

Mikey nodded and as the chase continued, the turtles could see the Cardinal's guards were quickly catching up with them. As the gap closed between them, one of the guards took out his gun and started to fire on the carriage. Raph stood up and pulled out his own gun to fire back at them. His first shot hit one of guards who fell off his horse. From inside the carriage, Donnie pulled his gun out and joined in firing back at the guards. As they fired, another guard is hit and also falls off his horse.

Raph looked back at Leo to see him downing the last of his wine. "The picnic was delicious. The champagne was excellent." He mockingly states. "Remind me to send the Cardinal a note."

"The Cardinal!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed. "We have to hurry!"

"You two have a date?" Donnie asked as he joined Raphael in standing through the hole in the roof.

"No, it's the Cardinal!" Mikey shouted. "He's conspiring against the king!"

"Tell us something we don't know." Donnie said sadly as he and the others are reminded of what Splinter had attempted to tell them more than once.

"He sent a messenger," Mikey continued. "With a secret treaty to a man named Buckingham."

"The Duke of Buckingham?" Raph questioned in surprise.

"Do you know him?" Mikey asked looking back at the other two turtles.

"He rules England the way the Cardinal rules France." Donnie commented.

"There's a ship called the Persephone." Mikey said as he continued to push the horses to run through the woods. "It's waiting in Calais to take the messenger to England; it sails Tuesday at midnight."

Raph looked at the other two Musketeers in excitement. "We get that treaty; we can prove the Cardinal guilty of treason." He told them anxiously.

"And the King will know Master Splinter's been right all this time." Leo said with a triumphant smile.

"Calais is over 200 leagues from here." Donnie advised them.

Leo furrowed his eye ridges in thoughtfulness and looks at Mikey. "Is the Cardinal aware of the fact that you have this information?"

"Yes," Mikey says, nodding at him.

Leo looked ahead to see a split in the road. "Turn here!" He instructed.

Mikey looked back at him in uncertainty. "Right here?"

"HERE!" Leo yelled as a slow moving villager with a horse hitched to a small wagon was about to block their path.

Mikey pulled at the reins hard making the horses turn to the right of the road. The sudden turn caused Raph and Donnie to fall back into the carriage spilling wine on Raph's clothes. "That's it." Raph growled to Donnie as he wiped his clothes. "Next time you drive."

The villager, just barely missing the Cardinal's carriage was now in the middle of the road trying to calm down his horse when the Cardinal's guards rode up. They attempted to get around them and continue the chase but the confusion only made the animal more confused and instead, began to rear up spilling the villager's large barrels off his wagon and into the road making it difficult for the guards to get around.

After some doing, the guards finally make it around the mess and continue to chase after the four turtles. Although the turtles have a large gap between them and the guards, the guards quickly begin to catch up. Seeing a large crowd milling around a small wandering caravan, Leo grabbed the reins from Mikey and maneuvered the carriage around the various tents and wagons. While the villagers watch in confusion, Leo halts the carriage just past the small caravan and tossed the reins back to Mikey.

"Unhitch the horses." He demanded as he jumped off the seat and onto the ground. Mikey quickly does as told and releases the four animals from the hitching rail of the carriage. "This is the end of the line gentlemen." Leo says as he opens the door and assists Donnie in getting out of the carriage. "I hope you enjoyed the ride."

"Very much so." Donnie responded as he hurriedly gets out of the carriage. "Thank you."

"Raph, the brandy." Leo demanded as he holds his hand out.

Raph, understanding Leo's intention, looks longingly at the bottle. "Ohh, what a waste." He grumbled as he reluctantly hands over the bottle and gets himself out of the coach.

Leo quickly empties the brandy all over the cushions of the coach while Don and Raph run over to help Mikey in getting the horses away from the carriage. Meanwhile, the guards are still attempting to get around the villagers who are still looking around in confusion at what the musketeers are doing. Loud shouts can be heard as they attempt to push the people out of their way.

Leo, meanwhile, has poured gun powder onto the floor of the coach. He removes his gun and fires into the powder causing it to spark. Within moments the coach becomes engulfed in flames and the four turtles push the coach back toward the wandering village and the guards.

The guards, seeing a flaming coach coming at them, quickly turn their horses around and run back the way they came. "It's heading for the powder wagon!" A villager calls out. "Run for it!" He screams as villagers, animals and guards scatter everywhere. Moments later, a safe distance away, the turtles watch from a hillside as the village is lit up by fireworks and loud screams are heard among the explosions.

Satisfied the guards will not be able to follow them, the four turtles turn and continue on to Calais. They journey for the rest of the day and into the night before stopping at an inn for some much needed rest along with food, drink and, they hope, some companionship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the turtles travel on to Calais, back in Paris, the Cardinal stands on the top of a roof where several pigeon coops are kept. In his hands is a pigeon with a message tied to it's leg. The Cardinal scowls as he looks over the city and watches as the sun begins to set. But his eyes are filled with fury as he replays the escape over and over in his mind. Soon enough however, his thoughts are broken through by the approaching steps of Tiger Claw.

"Your Eminence," The large tiger addresses him. "The Musketeers have been sighted on the road to Calais."

Saki turns to him and the tiger looks down at the pigeon being held tightly in his hands, "Thanks to our winged friends," The Cardinal states angrily, "Every mercenary and bounty hunter in France will be waiting for them." He turns his back to Tiger Claw and throws the bird into the air, watching as the bird takes flight with the rest of his winged friends. "All for one," He mutters to himself in a low and vicious tone, "And more for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So are you enjoying the story so far? What's everyone thinking? Please review, they're candy for my eyes and motivation for my fingers. See you in the next chapter. Peace :)


	7. Chapter 7 A Turtle's View on Mating

Ch 7 A Turtle's View on Mating

The four turtles arrived at an inn late at night in a heavy downpour. Tired and wet, they walked inside and ordered drinks all around. As they sat and enjoyed the company of the tavern's barmaids, Mikey watched in amusement as Raph, who had his arms around a human and salamander barmaid, entertained them with a story.

"So I said, 'Marquaise,' as I told you at the Sausage Festival," Raph was saying in between laughter, "A queen is no different from a barmaid in the dark, though less practiced in the arts of massage." Raph looked from the mutant salamander female on his knee to Mikey and Donnie. "Right?" He asked as they all laughed at his tale. He leaned over to Mikey with an intent glare. "Michelangelo," He began. "If you're going to be a proper musketeer, you shall have to be schooled in the proper way to get a mate." He advised then looked to the ladies on either side of him. "Right ladies?" He asked them as they continued to giggle and snuggle against him.

Mikey watched as one particular female turtle walked over to their table and placed a tray of bread in front of them while giving the young turtle an enticing glare. Mikey smiled back with a gleam in his eyes. Noting the two staring at each other, Raph quickly took the opportunity to begin his 'teachings'.

"Ohh." He muttered and raised an eye ridge at the younger turtle. "First subject. Very good, very good indeed." He said looking from one to the other. "Let the schooling begin. The secret to mating is in the first kiss." He advised him. "For in that first kiss, a lasting impression is made." He looked between the two barmaids next to him. "Right, ladies?" He asked as he adjusted the female salamander on his lap and looked over to Mikey. "If it is weak, she'll think you're weak. If it's comical, she'll think you a clown." He watched Mikey's face as he spoke. "With me?"

Mikey nodded. "Weak, weak. Comical, clown." Mikey repeated, eager to see what Raph was going to do.

"And a musketeer is never weak and only rarely a clown." Raph assured him as he gazed longingly into the salamander's face. "You're first kiss must be all the things you are, like this." Raph placed one hand on the salamander's shoulder and the other behind her head; he then brought his lips up to meet hers in a forceful yet passionate kiss.

Mikey and Donnie watched as the barmaid moaned into Raph's mouth before the two suddenly fell onto the bench with the salamander giggling as the kiss lingered for several long seconds. Mikey laughed at their antics as Donnie looked at them intrigued with a raised eye ridge. Finally, out of breath, Raph and the young salamander sat up and looked to Mikey with wide smiles. "See?" Raph said with a smug grin. "You may, um, speak first if you like….your name her name and endearment or two," He continued, "But trust me, words are a complete waste of time at this sensitive point."

"Only the wrong words are a complete waste of time." Donnie interjected. "The right words can make a more lasting impression than a thousand of Raph's kisses."

"Not likely." The salamander muttered as she snuggled against Raph's shoulder.

Raph looked at Donnie arrogantly. "Ah, see?"

Donnie stood up and made his way over to the salamander. "Shall I demonstrate?" He asked her. He gazed at her with a tender look as he stepped in front of her. Kneeling before her, he stared into her eyes as she looked back at him intently. "As morning hues of sun-swept fire caress your passionate face," Donnie spoke with a soft voice, "Alone with thee a pure desire to worship untold grace." Raph rolled his eyes and looked over at Mikey as Donnie continued. "My soul would cry in silent prayer toward hours swept apart. Your essence warms the evening air as I dance into your heart." The young maiden slowly began to swoon as Donnie raised her hand to his lips. She lets out a small moan and closed her eyes as she felt his lips kiss her hand.

"Shakespeare?" Mikey asked.

"Donatello." Donnie replied.

"Cheating." Raph snarled as the girl removed herself from his lap.

"That was beautiful." She said as she leaned toward Donnie.

"Thank you." Donnie started but was quickly interrupted as the barmaid pressed their lips together in a long and deep passionate kiss. After several moments, Donnie finally pried her off him and gently lowered her back to the chair next to Raph. He smiled and bowed to her as he made his way back to his seat.

Raph looked over to Mikey. "Very well Michelangelo," He said expectantly. "Your turn."

Gathering his courage, Mikey took a quick sip of his ale and stood up. He walked confidently over to the young turtle maiden he had his eyes on and took her hand. Kneeling, he looked up into her eyes with a passionate glare. He took a moment to glance over to the other two with a smug grin before finally clearing his throat. "As morning hues of sun-swept…." Mikey stopped as he tried to remember the words and looked over to Donnie for help.

"Fire." Donnie whispered to him.

"Fire caresses your poisoned face…."Mikey stopped and winced as he realized his blunder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Donnie cringe slightly. Feeling flustered, Mikey let out a huff and stood up. He took the female into his arms and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. The two musketeers and women all clapped and cheered him on.

"Bravo!" Raph yelled. "The boys a natural." He said as Mikey and the female turtle continued to kiss and embrace fervently.

Musicians behind them begin to play their instruments and Raph grinned widely. "Ohh! A lively tune." He said, smiling at Don. "I'm inspired to dance." He got up and began to dance around the room.

Mikey sat back down next to Donnie and they watched as the barmaids begin to dance with Raph while the musicians played and walked around them. As Mikey watched with an amused smile, he glanced over to the other side of the tavern and noticed Leo was sitting by himself, quiet and somber as he slowly drank from a bottle of ale.

"Why's Leo sitting by himself?" He asked Donnie.

"He takes his drinking very seriously." Donnie said as he looked over at the lone turtle. "Not to worry," He assured Mikey. "He'll be his usual charming self by morning."

Mikey nodded and attempted to continue to enjoy watching Raph and the girls dance around in a circle but his eyes continued to look over to where Leo sat. Somewhat sadden at seeing Leo by himself; Mikey decided to go over to his table and encourage him to come to join them at their table. "Leo, why don't you come join us?" He asked as he walked over.

Leo put his drink on the table with a bang and hung his head. He stared at the bottle in his hands before looking up at Mikey. "You fight like a man," He muttered to him. "Let's see if you can drink like one."

"I'll drink anything you put in front of me." Mikey stated with an arrogant attitude as he took the seat across from him.

"Famous last words," Leo muttered as he poured Mikey a drink. "What should we drink to?"

"Let's drink to love." Mikey suggested as he looked around the tavern.

Leo let out a snort. "To love," He sneered and shook his head. "Let me tell you a story about love Mikey." Intrigued, Mikey leaned forward as Leo began his tale. "I knew a young man once, a Count, who feared he would never fall in love." Leo began. "One day he met a woman. This woman was more than beautiful, she was intoxicating, mysterious, everything he'd ever dreamed of. He felt his heart would burst if he couldn't have her."

"What happened?" Mikey asked anxiously.

Leo gave a light laugh. "Poor idiot married her." He said with a sneer as he took another swig from his bottle.

"Isn't that what people do when they fall in love?" Mikey asked him, somewhat confused.

"Shut up and listen to me." Leo demanded and continued with his story. "They were riding through the forest one day; she was thrown from her horse and knocked unconscious. When he rushed to her side, he noticed a mark on her body, something he'd never seen before, something she'd managed to keep hidden all this time." Leo's eyes had a haunting look about them as he continued his tale.

"What was it?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"The brand of the fleur-de-lis." Leo tells him. "The mark given to those who are to be executed for murder. The Count was crushed. The woman he loved, his bride, had betrayed him. She'd lied to him." Leo took a deep breath. "When she came to, she swore that she'd been falsely accused of these crimes, but he didn't believe her; he rejected her for her lies and for her past." Mikey looked at him in wonder. "Then he banished her from his province. When the guards came to take her away to be executed, she was…." Leo stopped and swallowed hard. "She was still professing her undying love." Mikey looked from Leo to the table, feeling a sense of sadness overcome him. Leo looked away and continued. "Soon after, the Count realized how much she had meant to him, but it was too late. His betrayal was far greater than hers could ever have been. He gave up his title, his land, everything he believed in, never to be seen or heard from again." He let out a huff. "All because of love."

The two turtles stared at each other for a moment before Leo downed the rest of his drink. As Mikey was just about to question him further, a sudden noise to the right of them made them turn their heads to see Raph suddenly thrown over to where they sat and fall hard against their table breaking it to pieces as he landed hard. Everyone crowded around and laughed as the turtle, laughing himself, attempted to get himself off the floor. Raph looked up at Leo and smiled. "Whoo," He said with his eye ridges wiggling at the older turtle. "May I have this dance?"

Leo regarded him for a moment before slamming his fist into the turtle's face. He looked back at Mikey and chuckled gleefully as Raph fell unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the turtles continue on their way to Calais, Mikey, feeling rather sick from the previous night's festivities fights hard to ignore the throbbing headache and keep up with the other three. "How's your head Mikey?" Raph asked him.

"I'm beginning to wish the Cardinal had chopped it off." Mikey confessed, wincing in pain as a loud whistle reached his ears. "Would you stop whistling please?" He requested, looking over to Raph.

"I am not whistling." Raph insisted.

"Well somebody's whistling." Mikey retorted back.

Raph started to laugh. "The barmaid's kiss left him dizzy." He suggested to Donnie.

"No wait, I hear it too." Donnie said, looking around in concern. "Sounds like a..."

"CANNONBALL!" Leo exclaimed as it exploded in front of them.

Their horses reared up in fear as dirt and rocks fly up around them. "Oh I hate cannonballs!" Raph declared angrily as he attempted to get his horse under control. As the horses finally calm down, the four turtles look behind them and see a large castle where mutants and men are loading cannons.

"The Cardinal has a long reach!" Donnie yelled as another exploded nearby.

"Let's get outta here!" Leo called to them as he kicked his horse to take off further away from the castle. The four turtles pushed their horses to run as fast as possible out of the clearing and toward a clump of trees as the cannons soared and explode all around them. They passed through the trees but stop short upon seeing a large band of riders coming toward them.

"There they are!" One rider yelled out. "Kill the musketeers!" Another screamed.

"We'll split up." Leo told them. "Mikey rides with me."

"We'll see you in Calais." Raph said.

"Or hell." Leo called back. They turn to go back through the clump of bushes and split up with Mikey and Leo turning to the left of the trail and Donnie and Raph going to the right. But the horsemen take note of this and quickly follow.

"Split up." They hear a rider call to the others. "We need their heads for the reward!" The riders split up and chase after the four turtles, determined to bring them to the Cardinal dead or alive.


	8. Chapter 8 The Seduction of a Queen

Ch 8. The Seduction of a Queen.

Back in the city of Paris, in the Queen's bedchamber, Queen April is enjoying a relaxing bath while having some girl time with her friend and lady-in-waiting Renet. The two girls share a laugh as they discuss their favorite topic…boys.

"The first time you saw Michelangelo," The Queen was asking Renet, "Did you need the laces in your corset loosened?"

Renet looked at her with a blush rising in her cheeks. "Yes." She confessed. "And I felt my cheeks flush."

April laughed. "And your hands were cold." She added with a knowing look.

"And my knees trembled." Renet told her with a wide smile.

April looked at her with mock desire in her eyes. "But your heart was pounding." She whispered almost seductively.

Renet giggled. "Yes." She looked away feeling rather confused. "But I don't understand why I feel this way." She told her. "We only met for a moment."

April nodded at her. "A moment is all it may take." She said.

"Do you think so?" Renet asked eagerly.

April sighed. "When my father promised me to Casey, I was furious." She told her. "The thought of marrying a complete stranger," She looked away feeling rather sad. "Someone I'd never even seen before, I'd thought I never be happy and that I'd never find love." She looked at Renet. "But then the first time I saw him and our eyes met," Renet smiled as a blush rose in April's cheeks. "I knew."

"What did you know?" Renet urged.

"What you knew in your heart when you first saw Michelangelo." She told her with a laugh.

But Renet looked at her feeling slightly concerned. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

April thought for a moment. "You must never give up hope." She told her.

Renet thought for a moment then with a nod, stood up. "I'll get you your robe." She said leaving the room.

As Renet left to fetch the robe, April stood and began to make her way out of the tub. She felt the fabric being placed on her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Feeling the hands of whom she thought was Renet begin to caress her shoulders, she looked at them curiously then startled upon seeing the hands were not Renet's but larger and those of a man. With a gasp, she whirled around and was surprised to see Cardinal Saki standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded backing away slightly.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." He said as his eyes wandered up and down her body. "I need your help and could not in good conscience wait another minute." His breathing quickened slightly as he continued to study her.

April gathered her robe around her and stepped out of the tub. "On what matter?" She asked as she clutched the robe tightly closed.

Saki followed her as she walked quickly away from him and further into her room. "I'm worried about the King's happiness." He told her.

"In what way?"

"I'm afraid he's fallen into a dreadful melancholy." April stopped walking and furrowed her brow in concern as she listened. "And wishes to postpone his birthday celebration."

"Perhaps he's concerned with more important matters," She said as she turned toward him. "Like the coming war with England." She stated hotly.

"Which is exactly why the celebration must be held." Saki insisted. "To show the world that the King of France can face an enemy on any field, to show France who is king. He will listen to you."

April looked at him dauntingly before nodding her head. "I will talk to him."

"Thank you." Saki said as he took a step closer to her. "I've always said that you are as intelligent as you are beautiful." He ran his hand over her forehead and smoothed her hair as she looked up at him in surprise.

Shaking slightly, she turned away from him and attempted to ignore his advances. "I'm not worthy of such a compliment."

"Ah but you are." Saki stated with a hint of desire in his voice. "It is difficult to be a man in the service of God." April shuddered as he walked around her. "It is assumed that certain…."He took a moment to drink in the form of her body as he came up behind her. "Wants, desires are void from my existence." April could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned closer to her. "But, after all, I'm still a man."

Still not wanting to look at him, she forced herself to deal with the situation as delicately as possible. "Your sacrifice brings you closer to God."

"Yes," He agreed with a callous tone as he slowly made his way to the other side of her. "But it is not God to whom I wish to be close to." He finally confessed. "I want you to consider..." She could hear the lust in his voice as she slowly turned her gaze toward him. "To know all that we might accomplish together..." She took a steadying breath as he leaned his face closer to her and could feel his breath ghost across her cheek. "For France."

Feeling disgusted by the man's presence, April finally turned and faced him with a harden glare. "I think you should leave." She demanded.

Saki looked down at her rather surprised by the anger building in her eyes. Finally, feeling rather slighted, he turned and started to walk away. But just before he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to her. "Remember, Kings come and kings go, but one thing remains the same," April looked at him curiously. "And that….is me." He stated boastfully as he held his arms out and smiled at her. As she watched him finally leave her bedchamber, April leaned against a wall and released a calming breath to steady her pounding heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuing on their way to Calais, Mikey and Leo were pushing their horses through the forest at top speed. After several long miles, they finally halted their horses and looked around. "Do you think we lost them?" Mikey asks panting slightly.

"I don't know." Leo responded.

"I hope we're close to Calais," Mikey continued as he looked around the wooded area. "My horse could use a rest and my rear is killing me."

Leo looked at Mikey and chuckled. "You're a good turtle Michelangelo." He told him as he pulled on the reins to get his horse to move again. "Much like your father was."

Mikey looked at him in surprise. "You knew my father?" He asked as he pulled his horse alongside Leo's.

"Only by reputation." Leo replied. "Master Splinter knew him better as he served right alongside him." Leo looked at Mikey sadly. "But your father's death was mourned by all musketeers."

"Do you know how he died?" Mikey questioned.

"Master Splinter was there when it happened." Leo said, his voice sounding far away. "He told me they uncovered a plot to assassinate the King. But they were not certain of the information and when they followed through with an investigation, they were led into a trap by a fellow musketeer and while Splinter was injured, your father was murdered."

"A fellow musketeer," Mikey said in disbelief. "And Splinter was there too?"

Before Leo could respond a sudden gunshot rang out startling Leo's horse. The horse reared up and threw the turtle off his back. As the horse ran off, Leo landed hard on the ground injuring his right arm. As more shots rang out, Mikey quickly jumped off his horse and got behind a tree while Leo scrambled after him.

"There they are!" A loud voice yelled as more gunshots were fired at them.

"Well," Leo muttered, grimacing in pain as he took out his gun. "We didn't lose them." He looked around the tree to see several bounty hunters gathering behind a small hill. He looked back at Mikey. "I'll try to hold them off as long as possible. You ride on without me."

But Mikey shook his head. "I can't leave you here," He insisted as he looked at the shooters behind him. "Not like this."

"A musketeer's first duty is to the King." Leo stated adamantly as he prepared his gun. "You ride on to Calais and intercept the Cardinal's messenger."

Mikey ducked as a bullet whizzed by. "There's too many of them!" He yelled. He attempted to plead with Leo but the blue turtle would hear none of it. He lifted his gun and aimed it at Mikey in anger.

"Go or I will shoot you myself!" He yelled at him.

The two stared at each other as more bullets hit the ground near them. Mikey pulled out two more guns. "Here," He said, handing them over to Leo. "Take these."

Leo accepted them and his look softened. "Don't let me down." He begged with a pleading look.

"I'll never forget you." Mikey says as the fear of losing the turtle showed plainly on his face.

"Go!" Leo urged him. Mikey cautiously stood up and ran quickly back to his horse. Leo watched him take off, and, after taking a deep breath, turned and fired back at the men getting one with his first shot.

Mikey quickly made his way through the underbrush, he could still hear the sound of gun fire behind him but forced himself to push onward. He looked back quickly and watched Leo shooting at the men in a desperate attempt to keep them from going after him. With a heavy heart, Mikey turned and forced his horse onto Calais while Leo watched him race off, a small prayer on his lips that the young turtle would make it safely.


	9. Chapter 9 Rumors Fly

Ch 9 Rumors Fly.

Back at the castle, King Casey is having a fencing lesson with Master Splinter as several of his royal subjects look on. He thrust his sword forward then pulled back as Splinter instructed him.

"Back," Splinter says as he advances on him. "Now advance." He tells him as he backs away. "Yes, now lunge. One, two, three, four," Splinter counts as he and Casey strike their swords together. "Now disarm." Casey blocks Splinter's sword and tags him with the tip of his own sword. Splinter smiles and bows to him. "Excellent Your Majesty." He tells him.

The onlookers clap and Casey looks up to see Cardinal Saki is one of them. He bows to the King as Splinter steps slightly away from them. "Forgive me for being late Your Majesty." Saki says with an air of innocence about him. "I was wrestling with an important affair of state."

Casey looked over to Splinter and the other guests of the castle. "Excuse us, please." The guests disperse and Casey and Splinter salute each other with their swords. Splinter then turns to leave but as he walks out of the room, his eyes roam to Saki and the two glare warily at each other.

Saki made his way over to where the King was putting away his sword and watched with slight amusement as the King nervously attempts to address him. "Your Eminence, I've been hearing some very troubling rumors about you." Casey tells him while keeping his eyes averted from him.

Saki looked up to the ceiling and sighed wearily. "There are so many to choose from." He said in exasperation. He chuckled and picked up a sword.

"Betrayal." Casey muttered, looking at him questioningly.

Saki looked over to him with a wide smile. "Ah, yes, that is usually the first." He stated with a tired voice. He looked back at the sword. "Let me see if I remember it correctly." He glanced back at Casey in mock thoughtfulness. "While the English attack from without," Saki started as he walked away from the King while swinging the sword back and forth. "The wicked Cardinal undermines from within, forging a secret alliance with Buckingham and placing himself on the throne." He gazed at the tip of sword in contemplation. "But really, Your Majesty, why stop there. I have heard much more festive variations." He admitted as he turned back to the young King. "I make oaths with pagan gods, seduce the Queen in her own chamber, teach pigs to dance and horses to fly and keep the moon carefully hidden within the folds of my robe." He looked at Casey as the King snickered and looked away from him in embarrassment. "Have I forgotten anything?"

Casey shook his head at him. "It does seem rather far-fetched." He admitted.

"Sire," Saki addressed him as he placed the sword back with the others, "If there are any doubts about my loyalty, they will be laid to rest when we appear together to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh my birthday, you know I've been meaning to speak to you…."

"The Queen has just been telling me how eager she is to attend." Saki quickly interrupted him.

Casey looked at him with a slight blush. "April is coming?" He asked with a timid smile.

Saki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The entire nation is anxious to celebrate the birth of its king." Saki said as he walked closer to him. "It will be an event to remember." He placed an arm around the King's shoulders and looked down at him with a sly smile. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the road to Calais, Mikey is pushing himself and his horse to go on. He rides on a long stretch of lonely road late into the night. But his eyes are heavy and he can no longer keep himself up. As the horse continues to walk, Mikey begins to nod off and finally, through sheer exhaustion, he allows sleep to overcome him and falls off his horse. But due to the fatigue, even the fall does not wake him up and he lies in the middle of the road for much of the night.

Several hours later, a coach rode along the trail and the coachman, a large mutant fish, pulls the coach to a stop upon seeing Mikey laying unconscious in the road. As the coach comes to a stop, a young woman looks out to see what is happening. "What is it Bradford?" She asked as a large dog stepped out of the carriage.

"There's a body in the road Milady." He tells the young dark haired woman as he walked over to Mikey and nudged him with his boot. Mikey gives a light groan but does not wake up. "It's a young turtle." Bradford growled as he continued to try and wake Mikey up. Intrigued, Milady steps out of the carriage and looks down at the yellow banded turtle. "He appears to be injured." The coachman tells her

"He's handsome." Milady muses. She looks to Bradford. "Put him inside." She whispers. "With me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh oh, poor Mikey is in the clutches of the evil Milady. What will happen next. Please R&R and peace. :)


	10. Chapter 10 The Seduction of a Musketeer

Ch 10 Seduction of a Musketeer.

Sometime later, Mikey moaned as he felt a hand caress his forehead. He hummed softly and burrowed himself further into the warmth of a pillow. Realizing someone was actually touching him, his eyes fluttered open to see a woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes looking down at him. Dark red lips curved into a smile as he looked up at her in confusion.

"Welcome back." She greeted him with a soft voice. "Did you dream?"

"Where am I?" He asked her with a tired voice.

"We're in Calais." She responded as her fingers still caressed his forehead.

"Calais?" He repeated as his eye ridges furrowed into thoughtfulness. "Tuesday at midnight!" He suddenly yelled out as everything came rushing back at him. He leaped out of the bed and looked around the room before looking down at his body and noticed, much to his chagrin, he is wearing nothing more then his underwear. Turning back to the woman, he quickly put his hands over himself and blushed. "Where are my clothes?" He asked with some urgency.

Milady stood and walked over to him. "Do you have a name or shall I make one up for you?"

"My name is Michelangelo." He said, watching as she stalked her way towards him.

"Michelangelo," She repeated with a mischievous grin. "I like that." She brought herself closer to him and looked at him with soft, gentle eyes. "I'm the Countess de Winter, Milady."

"Countess?" Mikey muttered thoughtfully as he looks at with a hint of surprise.

"By marriage." She told him. "But my husband's dead."

"I'm sorry." Mikey muttered as he nodded sympathetically at her.

Milady brought her hand up along his plastron. "I've learned to live with death." She says as she ran a finger seductively along his chest.

Mikey gently moved her hand to the side. "Uh, Milady, I'm grateful for all that you've done," He says, "but I've got…." He stops speaking when she brings herself closer to him.

"What?" She asks him.

"Important business." He finally tells her not wanting to divulge his mission.

Milady furrowed her brow at him in curiosity. "How mysterious." She says as she backs away from him slightly. "Does it require clothes?" Her eyes look him up and down.

Mikey nodded. "Yes, I need my clothes."

"I'm afraid they won't be ready for at least an hour." She says as she turns away from the young turtle and pours herself a drink. "Until then you are my prisoner." She looks back at him in wonder. "Would the prisoner care for a drink?"

Mikey watches intently as she poured him in a glass. "Well, I am thirsty." He finally admits.

"What brings you to Calais?" She asks as she hands him a tall glass of wine.

Mikey looked at her cautiously and, thinking she was not a threat, decides to tell her about his business. "I'm on a mission for the king." He states boastfully.

Milady laughs and sits down. "I've heard that before." She says as she takes her own drink in hand.

"I'm serious." Mikey says.

"You're young," Milady states plainly. "And young men," She looked at him warily, "Or turtles, are given to exaggeration." She smiled and decided to encourage him to continue. "However if you'd like to entertain me with a story," She leaned back and brought her drink to her lips. "I love a good adventure."

Feeling rather bold and not realizing who Milady really is; Mikey takes a defiant stand. "I came to Calais to stop a spy."

Milady raised her eye brows and glared intently at him. "A spy?" She questions innocently.

"Yes."

Leaning forward, she put her drink on the table. "I believe you," She tells him. "Aren't you afraid?"

Mikey puffed out his chest and looked at her rather conceitedly. "A musketeer isn't afraid of anything."

Now realizing who Mikey really was and who he was really after; Milady uses her charms to find out how much he really knows. "I knew it." She says. "I knew you were a musketeer the moment I saw you."

Feeling a sense of pride, Mikey relaxed and smiled at her. "You did?"

"Of course." Her look hardens as she continues to stroke his ego. "But Michelangelo, if this spy were to find out you were here," She stands and makes her way over to him. "Your life could be in grave danger."

Mikey again lifts his head boastfully. "A musketeer isn't afraid of danger."

"I'm dangerous," She said with an alluring glare. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Blushing, Mikey smiled as his breathing quickens. "You're not dangerous." He says nervously.

"Then what am I?" She asks in a low husky voice as she presses herself against him.

Mikey looked at her in anticipation. "You're beautiful."

"Beauty... Danger." She leaned her mouth toward his. "They are the same."

Mikey watched her hand slowly roam up the side of his neck as he leaned his mouth toward hers. His eyes slowly begin to close as he feels their lips connect. But as Milady's hand worked it way up Mikey's neck, it continued to the back of her head where a hair comb holds her hair in place. Her hand reaches behind the comb and removes a small tanto blade. She slowly begins to bring it up above Mikey's head intending to stab the unsuspecting turtle.

At first, MIkey allows the kiss to linger and leans into it, but remembering his mission he begins to pull back. "Milady, I'm sorry but….." He lets out a loud gasp as he looks up to see Milady holding the small blade and is just about to thrust it into his neck. He quickly seizes her wrist and they grapple for several moments as he attempts to get the blade out of her hand. He pushes her onto the floor and she attempts to grab the blade with her free hand but Mikey grabs it and continues to hold her down. As they struggle, Mikey inadvertently pulls the sleeve of her dress slightly off her shoulder and sees the fleur-de-lis branded just below her shoulder blade. "Oh my God!" He yelled as he jumps to his feet upon realizing who and what she is.

Gasping and panting, Milady turned her head toward the door and yelled loudly. "Bradford!" She cried out. "Xever!"

The door is violently forced open and Mikey jumps back upon seeing a very large brown and white mutant dog run inside the room followed by a large red mutant fish with metal legs. Instinctively, Mikey takes a fighting stance but the large dog kicks him in the face and causes Mikey to stumble backward. Before he can even attempt to recover the dog kicks him in the stomach then brings him down with a round house kick to the face.

Mikey falls to his knees panting and moaning in pain as the fish grabs him by his left arm and pins it behind his back while the large dog grabs Mikey's right arm keeping him in place. "Kill him." Milady commands him as the fish brings a knife to his throat.

"You can kill me, but a surprise waits for you that even Buckingham can't prevent." Mikey tells her in desperation.

"You're young and vain," Milady says walking up to him. "But I don't know if you're cleaver."

"I know how you love a good adventure." Mikey says in an attempt to stall her.

Milady considers him for a moment; she looked to Bradford and nodded her head. "Take him with us." She ordered.

Several moments later, Milady, Xever, and Bradford, who is holding a now fully dressed Mikey, quickly make their way down a flight of stairs. "The bodyguards are waiting outside Milady." Bradford informs her.

"All right," She responded but stops mid-flight upon hearing the desk clerk speaking with a familiar figure.

"Can I help you Lord de Winter." The desk clerk asks.

"Milady de Winter," He demands, "Is she here?"

"Oh, no." He stammers. "I've not seen her.

But this only makes the man angry with the clerk and he grabs his collar. "She murdered my brother old man!" He yells shaking him.

Milady turns around. "Let's take the back stairs." She whispers urgently.

They swiftly make their way out of the inn and board a carriage that quickly takes them to the docks where the Persephone is waiting for them. While Xever is holding Mikey, they walk up to the ship and announce their arrival.

"We are the Countess de Winter's party arrived from Paris!" Xever announced loudly. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." A loud voice called back.

Mikey is forced by Xever to walk onto the deck followed by Milady and several of her bodyguards. Bradford walks over to a sailor leaning against a pole. "Take us to your Captain." He orders, but the sailor does not move. Angered, Bradford grabs the sailor. "What are you deaf?" He demands then stands back in shock as the sailor falls to floor dead. The guards begin to check the other sailors only to see the rest are also dead.

"Dead!" Bradford shouts as he begins to slowly walk around the ship. "They're all dead!"

"Not all of us." A voice suddenly speaks out to the side of him. He turns to see Donatello bringing his foot up and with a swift kick to the stomach; Bradford falls to the ground with a thud. Mikey watches with a mixture of relief and excitement at seeing the other two musketeers have made it to the ship before them.

Donnie quickly grabs hold of Bradford and tosses him over the rail and into the water. He then runs over to Mikey in an attempt to free him but is stopped by another guard who thrusts a sword at him. Donnie sidesteps and the guard is just about to chase after him when a sound to the side of him has him turning to see Raph swing down from the mast on a rope with his feet out in front of him. The guard has no time to duck as Raph's feet hit him square in the face and pushes him, along with another guard overboard.

Raph lands in front of Mikey, Xever and Milady along with two other guards who start to charge toward him. "Raphael the pirate!" One of them yells in shock. The two look at each other and scream in terror before running away from the group and jumping overboard.

Mikey looked at him in awe. "Pirate?" He asked with his eyes raised.

Raph smiled back at him. "I told you I was famous." He states proudly.

Xever suddenly shoved Mikey to the side causing the young turtle to fall and smack into a pile of cannonballs. He watched though pained eyes as Xever jumps in front of Raph and, with a loud battle cry, gets into a fighting stance. Raph quickly grabs his sais and yells back at him.

As they begin their fight, Donnie continues to deal with the other guards and does not see one coming behind him. But Mikey, finally able to sit up, notices the guard rushing toward Donnie with his sword ready to plunge through him. He gets up and grabs a cannonball and throws it toward the guard hitting him in the back of his head knocking the guard unconscious. Hearing the guard fall behind him, Donnie looks back and nods to him which Mikey promptly returns.

Meanwhile, Xever and Raph are jumping from one spot on the ship to the other. Xever removes a second sword and begins to wave them threateningly while screaming out a war cry. Raph watches the large fish in bewilderment before mimicking Xerver's movements and mocking his yell. He wildly swings his sias before turning away to cut a rope to a trap door that opens up to the lower deck which Xever falls into with a painful, hard thud. Raph looks down at him and teasingly waves down at Xever who growls angrily up at him.

While the musketeers battle back and forth, Milady takes the opportunity to run off the ship in an attempt to escape. She runs down the darken street hurriedly while her eyes dart back and forth keeping watch for anyone following her. As she runs, the sound of hoof beats coming toward her causes her to stop as Leonardo, holding a gun, comes into view.

Leo stops and looks at her in shock. "Karai?"

"Leonardo?" Milady/Karai looks up at him in surprise for only a moment before turning and running back toward the ship. Leo jumps off his horse and runs after her.

"Stop!" He screams to her. She stops and turns, watching as he holds the gun out and makes his way towards her. "I thought you were dead." He says as he slowly lowers his gun.

"Cardinal Saki took pity on me." She explained.

"You're the spy." Leo states in realization.

"I've learned the value of lies." She says. "They've kept me alive."

Leo swallows and gives her a hard stare. "The treaty." Leo demands holding the gun back up. "Give it to me."

Karai stares at him for a moment. "No." She tells him stoically.

"I will shoot." He warns her.

"Be kind." She says as her voice shakes slightly. "Aim for my heart."

Leo holds the gun for several tense moments but cannot bring himself to kill her. Seeing he cannot fire the gun, Karai turns and starts to run but is stopped once again when she bumps into the man from the inn.

"Countess de Winter." The Lord de Winter says, looking down at her with a menacing glare. "I will not be so kind."

Realizing she is finally caught, Leo lowers his gun and, with a sad look in his eyes, hangs his head and slowly walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope this chapter answered a lot of questions. Please send me reviews, I love to read them. Peace :)


	11. Chapter 11 A Final Confession

Ch 11 A Final Confession.

Later that night at the hotel, the three Musketeers and Mikey sat at a table looking over the treaty. "This treaty outlines Saki's plan to forge an alliance with Buckingham." Donnie noted.

"No mention of the king?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "None." He said. "However, the agreement is contingent upon a demonstration of the Cardinal's power."

"A demonstration?" Mikey looked from one musketeer to the other. "What kind of demonstration?"

Donnie shook his head again as he continued to read the scroll. "I don't know." He finally admitted in exasperation.

Leo was sitting between Mikey and Donnie listening to everything being said with a heavy heart. "I know someone who does." He muttered wearily, his eyes filled with pain and despair.

A few minutes later, Leo walked to the prison and made his way over to Lord de Winter who was standing guard over Karai. "I wish to speak with your prisoner." He told him.

The lord nodded at him. "She dies in the morning." He told him coldly.

The lord walked over to the cell and, after unlocking the door, stepped aside allowing Leo to enter. Leo stared pitifully at the lone figure of Karai. She sat in the corner of the cell looking tired and forlorn. Upon seeing Leo walking in, she turned her head away and lowered her eyes.

As Leo started walking toward Karai, the sound of the door closing and locking behind him caused a slight shudder to go through him. With heavy footsteps, Leo walked over to Karai and stood in front of her. He looked down at the small figure, his eyes filled with hopelessness. After a few seconds of trying to keep her eyes averted, Karai finally looked up and glared at him with cold filled eyes.

"There was a time I would have given my life for a kind word from you." She muttered, her voice low and indifferent.

"I could not give it." Leo replied with a sad and tired voice. "I was a fool." Karai looked at him longingly as he turned back to look at lord De Winter. "Is it true what he says?" Leo asked her. "Did you kill his brother?"

"I have become the nightmare you once thought me to be." She stated stoically.

"But not before…." He swallows hard. "Not us."

She shook her head. "No."

Leo walked closer and knelt before her, his eyes were pleading with her for understanding. "Do you know of the Cardinal's plans?"

"I do." Her voice is low and monotone.

"Tell me."

"Will you have my life spared?" She asked, but it was clear to the musketeer, Karai already knew what his answer had to be.

Leo hung his head and closed his eyes in regret. "No, I cannot." He sighed deeply.

Karai looked at him with a knowing gaze. "Society demands swift justice." She said as Leo looked back up at her. "I'll take my secret to the grave."

Leo reached out and placed his left hand on hers. "Karai," He started with a heavy voice. "You will die for your crimes. There is nothing I can do about that now." They stare at each other as he continued with pleading eyes. "But how you choose to leave this world is up to you."

Karai continued to stare at him with uncaring eyes. "What has this world ever done for me?" She asked. Leo lowered his eyes and nodded. Karai could see the his face was filled with regret and shame.

The next day, Karai, along with the four turtles and Lord De Winter followed an executioner with a sword, up a green hill toward the edge of a cliff where her execution was to be held. They stopped by the edge of the cliff and Karai turned to the group as Donnie began to read from the bible.

"'I am the resurrection and the life,' sayeth the Lord." He quoted as he looked over at her. "'He who believeth in me shall never die.' We forgive you for your crimes, die in peace."

As Karai listened, she kept her head held high but her eyes were focused on Leonardo the entire time. They stared at each other, his eyes filled with remorse while hers were uncaring and filled with hatred.

"On your knees." The executioner commanded her.

Karai looked over at him with a clenched jaw before looking back to Leonardo for one final moment before kneeling. As the executioner lifted his sword to the side of her, Karai continued to stare hard at Leo, her face unwavering but Leo could see the anger and hate for him in her eyes.

After a moment, she bowed her head as the executioner placed his sword on her neck. Unable to watch, Mikey turned his head and shut his eyes tight. Just as the sword was brought up, Leo suddenly let out a loud scream. "NOOOO!" He yelled as he ran over to her and pushed the swordsman away before he could bring the sword down on her neck.

"What is this?" The executioner demanded of the turtle as he stumbled back.

Leo knelt before Karai with tears streaming down his face. "Karai," He begged, his voice choking as he lifted pleading eyes to her. "Forgive me, Please."

Karai looked deep into his eyes and her look softened as she ran a hand along his face. "I do forgive you." She whispered to him as a single tear made its way down her cheek. She placed her hands on his face and leaned in for one last tender and desperate kiss. Pulling away, they stared at each other for only a moment before Karai let out a slow breath. "The Cardinal intends to assassinate the King on Friday at his birthday celebration." She finally informed him.

Leo looked at her, wanting to say something, anything to let her know how much he loved her and always would but he could not find his voice. Instead, he watched as she stood and slowly backed away from him. She looked around at the faces of the men watching her as she continued to back away. They gasp and run toward her as she suddenly leapt off the cliff to her doom.

"God's justice be done." Lord de Winter muttered after a long moment of heavy silence.

"Amen." Donatello responded as he made a sign of the cross with his hands in the air while everyone continued to stare down at the cliff in disbelief.

Leo fell heavily onto his knees and closed his eyes, trying hard to push away the memory of Karai's final moment. He hung his head and took a moment to grieve for the love he knew before finally taking a breath. Everyone watched, waiting for him to stand and give an order. Finally, Leo lifted his head and forced himself to stand up. "The King's life is in danger." He finally says as he turns to face the other turtles. "We have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Paris, in the courtyard of the castle, a gunshot goes off and a bullet flies toward the portrait of King Casey going right through his forehead. "Impressive." Saki said with an evil glint in his eye as he looked at the bullet hole almost gleefully.

"Hun can do that every time." Tiger Claw says proudly.

Saki looked back at the gunman. "And he has no qualms about…."

"None." Tiger Claw tells him without hesitation. "He believes a man should honor no kings before God."

A wide grin spreads along Saki's face. "A man of faith." He mused. "How reassuring." He turned back to the hired hit man and, using his hand in front of his chest, made the sign of the cross and bowed his head toward him, giving him his blessing. "Whatever you're paying him, double it." He says to Tiger Claw as they walk back into the castle. He glances at the painting and smiles at it. "And rehang this painting in my chamber." He orders. "Just as it is." He looked back at the painting with contempt. "He was always a little too flattering."

As the two walk into the hallway, a sudden movement from around the corner caught their eyes. They notice a shadow backing away and instantly, Tiger Claw, with Michelangelo's nun-chucks raised, runs to the end of the hallway and swings the weapon around hitting a tall brown rat at the base of his neck. Saki strolled over and scowled down at the rat laying on the floor and moaning in pain with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Tiger Claw grabbed the collar of the robe and put the blade of the nun-chuck under Splinter's chin. "Shall I finish him for you?" He asked Saki.

"No." Saki told him with narrowed eyes. "Put him in the dungeon, after we take over the throne he'll be the first traitor on the chopping block." He leaned closer to Splinter. "But for now, I want to have the pleasure of having you tortured for your insolence."

"You are the insolent one Saki." Splinter almost yelled wincing as Tiger Claw twisted his arm behind him. "And once the musketeers get back…."

"They have already been dealt with." Saki told him quickly. "By now, bounty hunters from here to Calais have hunted them down and will be bringing their heads to me for rewards." He sneered. "But don't worry old friend, I'll make sure you get one last chance to say goodbye before I bury their bodies in some grave far from where they will ever be found." He nodded to Tiger Claw who roughly dragged the rat away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how's the story so far? Reviews please. I live for them. Peace. :)


	12. Chapter 12 An Attempted Assassination

Ch 12 An Attempted Assassination.

The four turtles raced on the road back to Paris. As they pass village after village, Raphael aims a crossbow with a piece of paper on the arrow. He lets it fly and it hit its mark in the center of a tree. The villagers, anxious to see what it says, quickly run to retrieve it.

"Over here!" One villager calls out. "What does it say?" Another demands.

 ** _ALL FOR ONE….ONE FOR ALL_**

The message is clear and one by one, musketeers throughout villages in France, gather their blue tunics along with their weapons and race back to Paris to save their king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is the day of the King's birthday and citizens from all over France have come to the castle to honor their new King. While both humans and mutants mill around in the courtyard along with several of the Cardinal's guards, the musketeers and Mikey blend in with them attempting to find the assassin.

"Search the perimeter." Leo says pulling Mikey close to him. "I'll try to find the King."

"But…."

"Go!" Leo yells pushing Mikey away before he can continue his protest.

Inside the castle, the King's royal subjects line the hallway along with more of the Cardinal's guards. Saki makes his way to the front of the hall as the crowd parts allowing him to pass. He stands at the head of the line and watches as the King and Queen make their entrance.

"You look beautiful." King Casey says as the Queen places her arm on his.

"Thank you.' She replies rather hesitantly and looks away from him.

"Is something wrong?" Casey asks as they slowly make their way toward the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

As they pass the Cardinal, April looks toward him and watches as he turns his head slightly toward her, his eyes once again roaming over her figure as they walk by.

"Cardinal Saki." April whispers.

"Yes?" Casey asks, urging her to continue.

"He is an evil man." She states in a harsh whisper.

"Do not believe every rumor you hear." Casey replies. "He is powerful."

"I ride through the countryside every day." April tells him. "I've seen the uses of his power."

"Power sometimes frightens." Casey replies.

"Here in the palace I've seen it too." She says as she looks slightly behind her noticing Tiger Claw coming up on her right side while the Cardinal is coming up on the King's left.

"I know." Casey finally admits in a shaky voice.

"What should we do?" April whispers urgently.

"I'm not sure," Casey tells her as he takes a deep breath. "We will do it together." He looks at her with an encouraging glance as they step onto the balcony.

Meanwhile, Mikey is running through the crowd looking up toward the castle, his eyes roam over all the guards lined up along the palace steps and grandstands overseeing the crowd. He finally looks up to the rooftops and sees a light shining from the corner of the roof. He runs back through the crowd and makes his way over to the back of the castle to a flight of stairs leading to where the lone assassin waits for his target to make his entrance.

Trumpet fanfare sounds throughout the courtyard as the balcony doors open and the royal couple step outside to greet their subjects. The crowd cheers as the King and Queen wave and smile down at them unaware of the gun aimed at the King's head.

Saki, standing behind the King, seethes in anger as Casey places his hand tenderly over Aprils. He looks up and over to where he knows the assassin, Hun, is hiding, unaware of Mikey running through the halls of the palace in an attempt to get to the roof before the gun is fired.

As Hun cocks his rifle and readies himself, behind him, Mikey has climbed up the other side of the roof and looks down at the assassin aiming his rifle at the King, he silently brings himself over the corner and slides down the roof, hitting the assassin just as the gun is fired causing the bullet to hit a corner of the balcony by the King.

As the crowd shouts and screams in terror, the three Musketeers look up to where Mikey is now engaged in an all-out fight with Hun.

Meanwhile up in the balcony, the Cardinal is directing Tiger Claw to take the King and Queen back inside. "Captain," He shouts. "Protect their Majesties, get them inside!"

Realizing the Cardinal's attempt, Casey looks over at Saki angrily. "Saki!" He yells out as he pushed back into the castle.

The three musketeers remove their brown cloaks revealing who they are and stand in the courtyard watching as Mikey struggles with the assassin. Saki looks down at them and sneers angrily as he realizes they have thwarted his plans to kill the king. "Kill those musketeers!" He calls to his guards standing in the courtyard. "They're trying to murder the King!" He leers down in anger at them before disappearing inside the castle.

The musketeers remove their weapons and prepare to battle, while in front of them a long line of the Cardinal's guards have also removed their weapons in preparation of killing them. The three of them look to each other feeling the situation hopeless until, behind them, several more men have joined them. As each person removes their cloak, the guards see they also wear the musketeer tunic and all are prepared to fight to the death for their King.

Leo, Raph and Donnie smile at each other and lift their weapons, " **SAVE THE KING!** " Leo yells and all rush toward the guards in an attempt to take back the palace and save the royal couple.

Dozens of soldiers in both blue and red tunics charge at each other with weapons drawn. Immediately, the courtyard becomes littered with wounded or dead bloodied bodies as the musketeers attempt to get into the castle.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Mikey struggles desperately to disarm Hun and push him off the roof. At one point, however, Hun manages to smack Mikey in the face with his elbow and forces him away from him. He succeeds in getting on top of the small turtle and pushes his left hand against Mikey's chin in an attempt to choke him but Mikey is able to push him back. Hun yanks Mikey up and continues to try and push him off the roof. But as Mikey continues to fight, Hun is able to bend down and remove a knife from within his boot. Mikey blocks his attempt at thrusting it into his head by grabbing Hun's arm with both hands and smashing Hun's hand against his knee causing the knife to fall. Hun, however, is able to now smash his fist against Mikey's face and finally forces the young turtle to fall off the roof. Flailing his arms, Mikey twist his body around and grabs onto a flag just behind him. Hun jumps down to a lower ledge while unsheathing his sword preparing to slice into the turtle. But Mikey quickly removes a sword from underneath his tunic and, while holding onto the flag, continues to battle Hun.

Below in the courtyard, the other three turtles along with their fellow musketeers are still battling the Cardinal's guards. Donnie manages to take two guards out while Leo thrust and parries against one guard after another.

"Go with God." Donnie says as he slices a guard across the middle.

Raph, using one sai to fight a guard, removes his gun taking the guard completely by surprise, and shoots him dead. He then fights another guard and manages to stab the guard with a blade that slides out of the gun. "Oh, I like this." Raph purrs as he looks over the now bloody weapon. Another guard runs up to him and Raph blocks a swing of the sword then stabs the guard with the gun's blade in his chest.

Leo, meanwhile, glances up to see Mikey is dangling from the flag and struggling to hold on while fending off Hun. Leo runs to Raph upon realizing Mikey will not be able to hold on much longer. "I think our young friend could use some help." He tells Raph.

"Hold this." Raph says as he hands Leo his sai then promptly removes his crossbow while Leo continues to battle the guards coming at them with both his katana and the sai.

Raph looks up to the roof and takes aim. He releases the arrow and shoots Hun in the chest. Mikey gasp in surprise as the arrow flies by him and watches as the assassin falls to his death. Clinging to the flag, he looks down at the courtyard to see Raph with his crossbow out and, with a pained look, mockingly bids farewell to Hun.

"It's about time," Mikey yells down at him.

Raph smirks up at him. "Come Michelangelo!" He yells out, "We're saving the King!"

While the musketeers and the Cardinal's guards battle outside, inside Saki is making his way to where Tiger Claw, along with several other guards, has forced the King and Queen back into their throne room.

"You've failed!" Casey tells him as he struggles in the hands of two of the guards.

Saki looks down at the boy and laughs. "Oh," He taunts him. "You are so naïve." He turns and makes his way to the thrones. "Things couldn't be more perfect if I'd planned them myself." He states proudly as he stands in front of the thrones. "The king of France dies at the hands of his own personal guard." He turns back to the royal couple, "Grief stricken, terrified, the huddled masses turn for comfort to their devout spiritual leader." He places his hands beneath his chin in a praying gesture. "Who, ever so humbly, assumes the throne," He splays his robe across the King's throne as he sits then places his hand on the Queen's throne and leers at her. "With the Queen by his side."

April looked up at him in disgust. "I would rather die!" She tells him angrily while struggling in hands of a guard.

Enraged, Saki stands and kicks the footstool across the room. "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" He yells at her. His booming voice echoes in the room and causes everyone to flinch. Taking a deep breath, Saki slowly seats himself back down. "But first your reluctant husband will be found pierced through the heart by the blade of a weapon belonging to a musketeer." He says calmly as Tiger Claw removes Mikey's nun-chucks from his belt. "From the same weapon that failed to protect his father."

Casey gasps and continues to struggle as the tiger makes his way menacingly toward him. With an evil glint in his eye, he brings the blade closer to the King's chest.

April, who is also still struggling to get out of her captor's grip, begins to sob as she watches the evil cat about to slice into Casey's chest.

But before Tiger Claw can complete the evil deed, loud banging and shouting can be heard coming into the castle. They look to the entrance and watch as the battle from the courtyard has spilled into the throne room. Tiger Claw quickly runs over to where Leonardo is battling furiously with a guard while Saki stands slowly and watches in mounting apprehension. The guards holding the King and Queen quickly force them away from the battle and over to the corner as they wait for Saki to command them.

Leo glares at Tiger Claw and swings his sword. "I hope we're not interrupting." He says as the tiger removes his black tunic and prepares to do away with the blue clad terrapin.

"No, on the contrary," Tiger Claw assures him as he tosses the tunic away. "You're right on time." He throws his hat to the side as the two warriors begin their fight. Behind them, more musketeers and guards continue to battle and fall.


	13. Chapter 13 Avenging His Father

Ch 13 Avenging His Father.

Raph swung his sais taking down two guards before smashing his elbow against the stomach of another running up behind him. "Ahh…" He sighs happily and continues to run after other guards.

Donnie twirled his bo staff and blocked the attempt of one guard's sword to run him through. He turned his body and elbowed another guard causing him to fall to the floor in pain. He turned and fought three more guards quickly taking them out with a blade into their stomach.

Saki watched the battle unfold before him. Feeling an overwhelming sense of despair, he finally decided a hasty retreat was in order. "Follow me." Saki demanded of the guards currently holding the King and Queen.

As Leo and Tiger Claw continued their fight, Leo managed to push himself against the tiger in order to disarm him but Tiger Claw managed to grab him and tossed him roughly to the floor. Leo rolled a few feet away from the tiger as the large cat walked toward him, menacingly leering down at him. Before Leo could stand, Tiger Claw lunged at him, thrusting the kusarigama at the turtle. Leo attempted to block the blade but his arm was grabbed by the tiger and the blade plunged into Leo's arm.

Falling back on the floor screaming in pain, Leo watched as the tiger took a small step backward smiling gleefully as the turtle panted and pushed down his hurt. Tiger Claw took a moment to catch his breath while he waited for Leo to stand. After a few seconds, Leo stood and stared heatedly at Tiger Claw. He placed his katana into his other hand and twirled it. Seeing Leo was not yet willing to back down, Tiger Claw growled and shook his head at him as prepared to continue the fight.

Saki, still attempting to get out of the throne room with his prisoners, made his way toward the end of the room. He stopped short in surprise to see Donnie standing before him with his staff in hand and pointing it toward the Cardinal. "Leaving so soon?" He asks.

"Oh, you know I abhor bloodshed." Saki replies mockingly.

"Especially your own." Donnie noted.

"Stand aside." Saki demanded. He started toward Donnie attempting to continue to walk past the purple banded turtle but again is once again stopped when Donnie brings the blade on his staff against Saki's chest.

"You are under arrest," Donnie tells him. "Charged with treason."

Saki looked at him laughing an evil laugh as he stared the turtle down. "You, of all people, should know that the Cardinal does not answer to the laws of men." He reminded him as the guards along with a struggling King and Queen look on.

Donnie lifted his staff higher. "Then you'll answer to God." He tells him unwaveringly as he prepares to run his blade through Saki.

Saki scowled at the turtle and removed a gun from behind his robe, before Donnie knew what was happening, the Cardinal pointed the gun at the unsuspecting turtle and fired point blank at Donnie's chest. He watched as Donnie reeled backward and fell hard onto the floor. "You first." Saki muttered as he walked over Donnie's body with the two guards forcing the King and Queen to follow.

Hearing the shot from across the room, Raph turned and is horrified to see Donnie take a bullet to the chest. He quickly disposes of his foe and runs across the room, pushing aside guards and fellow musketeers to get to the fallen turtle. He falls onto his knees by Donnie's still body and begins to quickly check him over. "Donatello." Raph gasped as he searched his face for signs of life. He looked up briefly and watched as Saki and his two guards forced the King and Queen to walk through a passageway hidden within a wall at the far end of the room before tending back to Donnie.

Meanwhile, Leo and Tiger Claw continue to battle back and forth. Leo, using his left arm, is struggling to hold up his katana and is pushed against a pillar as the tiger swings Mikey's nun-chucks over and over against Leo's sword in an attempt to bring the turtle to his knees. But Leo manages to dodge a swing and bring his sword on the nun-chucks forcing Tiger Claw downward allowing Leo to grab the tiger by his throat. As he begins to choke him, Tiger Claw removes a knife from his left holster and attempts to bring it down onto Leo's head, but Leo grabs at the tiger's wrist with his injured right arm and, using all his strength, manages to push the tiger away from him and onto the floor.

As Tiger Claw falls backward, the nun-chucks fly from his hands and skid across the floor. The tiger looks behind him to see a boot stopping them from sliding further away. He looks up to see Mikey standing over him with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Using his foot, Mikey picks up the weapons and takes hold of them. "These nun-chucks belong to me." He said.

Tiger Claw smirked as he slowly got to his feet. "So they do." He said with an evil glint.

Mikey nodded to Leo who was leaning heavily against the pillar. Leo brought his katana up and nodded back to him with an exhausted and pain filled expression. He then quickly made his way over to where Raph was still checking on Donnie.

Mikey tossed his sword over to Tiger Claw and the two begin to circle each other. "Let's see if you're as brave a man as your father was." Tiger Claw said as he watched Mikey take a fighting stance. "And as foolish."

Tiger Claw brought up the blade and thrust it at the young turtle. Mikey quickly blocked and jumped back as the tiger continued to swing the blade at Mikey's middle. Mikey swung his nun-chucks toward the tiger's head and forced him back but Tiger Claw, with clenched teeth, swings his sword wildly to meet Mikey head on. The two clashed their weapons back and forth in a fight to the death.

Meanwhile, Leo looked down at Donnie with fear. "Is he dead?" He asked Raph with a shaky voice.

Raph shook his head in bewilderment. Before he could respond, Donnie suddenly let out a loud gasp and sat up in fright causing Raph and Leo to jump back in surprise.

"Gently, gently." Leo soothed as he placed a hand on the turtle's chest and coaxed him to calm down.

Donnie looked at the two turtles staring down at him in puzzlement. He then placed his hand inside his tunic and pulls out a large silver cross with the bullet embedded into it. "Oh," He breaths out. "You see?" he says looking up at them. "There is a God."

The three musketeers share a sigh of relief and Leo and Raph help Donnie to his feet. They quickly run to the wall where Raph saw the Cardinal disappear into and begin checking the wall to find the secret entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Saki has led his royal prisoners deep underneath the castle into the dungeons. As they walk through a tunnel, a large man walks by holding a dead body. "We're being followed," Saki tells him. "Do something about it." The large man throws the body to the side, causing April to gasp in horror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the throne room, Mikey and Tiger Claw battle fiercely. As Tiger Claw swings the sword at Mikey's head, the turtle ducks downward, as the tiger swings at his middle, Mikey jumps backward. He swings his nun-chucks blocking every thrust and swipe. The tiger forces Mikey up the stairs of the dais and swings his sword at the turtle's feet. But Mikey jumps over the tiger's head and leaps down to the bottom step. Tiger Claw looks at him rather impressed for a moment before continuing their fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the three musketeers have managed to open the wall and now find themselves in a dimly lit tunnel. They run down the passage in an attempt to catch up to Saki but find it splits into three paths. "My God." Leo breaths out with a growing feeling of apprehension as they consider what to do.

"Which one do we take?" Donnie asked, looking at Raph.

"I've never been here before." Raph replied, looking at Donnie rather heatedly.

"Split up." Leo ordered as he turned to take the path on his left. Raph and Donnie tap weapons as Raph heads toward the middle and Donnie takes the path to his right.

As Raph made his way down the dimly lit tunnel, he stopped and lifted his snout in the air and sniffs curiously. Looking around in puzzlement, he's startled to hear a low growling behind him. "Whoa!" He cried out upon seeing a rather large human coming up behind him. "Ugly." He muttered upon seeing the tall jailer with huge muscles, yellow teeth, bumps and lesions all over his face. The jailer continued to growl at him as he moves forward and prepares to attack by bringing his massive fist upon the red-banded turtle.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Raph screams as he turns and dodges the massive fist. He attempts to run but finds his path is blocked by a large gate. The jailer again attempts to attack and Raph again dodges out of his way. He brings his sais up as the jailer grabs a sword and the two lock weapons. The jailer forces Raph back against the wall then swings his sword at Raph's head.

Raph ducked and grabbed a branding iron as he ran past the large human, he quickly got behind him and plunged the red hot iron into the human's ass causing him to let out a loud scream and flail his arms. The jailer turned and smashed his fist against Raph's face flinging him to the floor. As Raph attempted to get up, the jailer grabbed him from behind and begins to squeeze him.

"Aaahhhh," Raph screamed out as the jailer picked him up while attempting to squeeze the life out of him. "You smelly lump of lard!" Raph yelled out as pushed his feet against the wall sending them backward and knocking the jailer into a wall lined with sharpened rings that plunge into his back.

Raph moved away quickly and turned to see the jailer's body convulsing in pain for several long agonizing seconds. After the jailer finally stops moving, Raph cautiously moves forward, inspecting the jailer's face. As he does, the jailer suddenly lets out a loud yell causing Raph to jump back in fear and, letting out a loud scream, grabbed an axe off the wall and cuts the rope holding an iron grate on the ceiling. The iron grate falls forward slamming against the jailer silencing his screams for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the musketeers continued to search for the King and Queen, Mikey continued to battle Tiger Claw. The yellow banded turtle managed to force Tiger Claw backward and just as he is about to swing his nun-chucks at the tiger's head, Tiger Claw dodged and grabbed Mikey's arm, pulling him forward against a railing. Mikey climbed onto the railing and continued his fight. As Tiger Claw once again swiped his sword at Mikey's feet, Mikey leaped into the air and flipped over the tiger's head landing on his feet on the very last step behind the large mutant.

Tiger Claw smiled down at Mikey and nodded his head. "Impressive." He tells him.

Mikey watched curiously as the tiger walked down the steps holding his weapon up, ready to continue to battle. Tiger Claw thrust his sword at him and although Mikey blocked the sword, the tiger manages to push his nun-chucks to the side and grabbed Mikey by his vest, throwing the turtle against the railing and knocking his weapons out of his hands.

"Damn it." Mikey cursed as he watched his nun-chucks fall onto the bottom step far from his reach. He looked back to see Tiger Claw advancing on him, the sword up and slowly being twirled in his direction. As the turtle and the cat stare at each, a few feet away, Renet cautiously walks toward them in hopes of getting to Mikey's weapon before the tiger can do him in.

Tiger Claw placed his sword to the side of him and begins to pummel and knee Mikey mercilessly in the stomach. Sore and exhausted from the duel, Mikey is beaten and pushed onto the floor with Tiger Claw looming over him, his sword now pointing at Mikey's face.

"How pathetic." Tiger Claw laughed evilly as he slowly advanced on Mikey who has managed to push himself up against the wall. "Killed by the same man that killed his father."

Mikey clenched his teeth and looked angrily at Tiger Claw. "You killed my father?" He demanded of him.

"Oh yes." The large tiger admitted boastfully. "As I will you." With a loud yell, he jumped at Mikey attempting to run his sword through him but Mikey again dodges and grabs the tiger intending to throw him down the stairs, but Tiger Claw elbows Mikey and manages to grab him by the shoulders and once again flings him onto the stairs. He watches gleefully as the young turtle rolls down the flight of stairs stopping on the landing, panting heavily while moaning in pain.

Tiger Claw calmly made his way down the stairs and looked at the turtle in disgust. "Well, well," He mocked. "One thing is certain." He says as he takes his sword in both hands and holds it over Mikey's body. "You are no musketeer."

Just as he about to plunge the sword into Mikey's chest, Mikey's nun-chucks is suddenly placed in his hand. He sits up and thrust the blade forward deep into Tiger Claw's stomach.

Tiger Claw looks down at the blade embedded into his body in shock. "I might…. _cough, cough_ …have been mistaken." He states in a gravelly voice as Mikey, with a loud gasp, pulls the blade out and falls onto the floor in exhaustion. He watched as Tiger Claw stumbled backward and falls heavily against the stairs, his one eye closing slowly as death finally takes him.

"For you father." Mikey muttered as he turned his head and takes Renet's hand in his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Leo is running through a dimly lit tunnel where on both sides prisoners in crowded cells call out to him for mercy. As he walks cautiously, his eyes darting from left to right, a voice calls out to him.

"Leonardo!" Leo turned to see Splinter laying on the floor of a cell with his wrist in shackles chained to the wall. Leo ran over to him and stared at him with concern.

"Sensei!" He put his hand through one of the holes and in an attempt to grab at him but Splinter was too far away and could not reach him. "Sensei, are you okay? Why are you here?"

"It does not matter Leonardo," Splinter insisted, gasping in pain. "Saki is making his way further into the tunnel with King Casey and Queen April. You must hurry before he reaches the water."

"I will Sensei," Leo assured him. "Then I'll come back for you." He looked around at the rest of the prisoners. "And the rest of these poor souls as well." Reluctantly, he quickly turned away and hurried further into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Saki is still leading his prisoners through the dimly lit tunnels. As they begin to descend a flight of stairs, one of his guards looks up to see Leo coming toward them. He runs up to meet him and quickly they begin to duel. But Leo is able to push him to side just as another guard comes running over to help his comrade. Once again Leo forces him back then turns to meet the first guard head on. He pushes him back toward a cage full of prisoners who quickly grab at the man and begin to pull at him.

As the guard lets out a pained scream, Leo continues to run after the Cardinal. He runs in front of another cage where more prisoners are begging to be let out but he forces himself to ignore them and makes his way onto a beam and starts to walk across. In the middle of the beam just above the dock, he puts his katana in his mouth and grabs onto a rope dangling in front of him. He slides down the rope onto the steps leading to the dock and sees the Cardinal, along with the guards holding Casey and April, have boarded a boat that will lead out of the cavern.

Six of the guards turn back and quickly run back up the stairs toward Leo who pushes two of them back down then quickly grabs a flaming torch and proceeds to swing it to and fro in an attempt to keep the rest of the guards from getting to him. Behind them, Leo sees the King and Queen being forced to sit as the boat begins to sail off.

Just as the guards are getting the upper hand, a loud 'hyah' sounds out from behind them and the next thing they know, the guards are pushed onto the ground by Raph who lands on top of them. He grabs two of the guards and smashes their heads onto the stairs knocking them out quickly while Leo deals with the last two.

"Where have you been?" Leo demanded as he stabs one of the guards.

Raph turns to see two more guards coming toward them. "Taking care of something ugly and…smelly." He replies as they battle. He slices into one guard while Leo stabs the other one.

Together, they run down the steps in hopes of stopping the boat. "SAKI!" Leo screams out as he sees the boat is too far away for them to get to.

"You're too late, musketeers." Saki yells back gleefully. "By now the Duke of Buckingham's signature is next to mine. The alliance is complete!"

Leo pulled the treaty out from his tunic. "That would be difficult considering the treaty never left France!" He tells him.

Infuriated, Saki seethes angrily as he considers this new piece of information. "A minor problem." He tells them as the King and Queen stare up at him in anger. "I will return twice as strong and the throne will be mine!"

The ferryman suddenly removes his cloak and reveals himself to be Donatello. "I think not."

Saki looks over at him in surprise while Leo and Raph look at each other with wide grins. The guard holding the King advances on Donnie who punches him and throws him into the water while April elbows the guard holding her and forces him backward toward Donnie.

"You will never harm," Donnie says as he punches the guard while April runs from him. "Another soul ever again." Donnie begins to advance on the Cardinal. "My promise to God!"

"Wait!" The King suddenly commands and stands between the two.

Saki looked at the King in surprise then looked back at Donnie with a smug grin on his face. But his victory is short-lived as the King punches him in the face and knocks him overboard.

Casey, panting hard, turns to Donatello who bows to him. "Well done Your Majesty." He compliments.

Casey returned the nod then looked over at April who is shaking with fear at the far end of the boat, he calmly walked over and looked at her tenderly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," She said as he leaned his face closer to hers. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately while the musketeers look on with approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter after this and the story will be done. Would love to see some reviews and again, thank you to all who do. Peace :)


	14. Chapter 14 The Fourth Musketeer

Ch 14. The Fourth Musketeer.

Several days later, the King and Queen along with Renet, Splinter and several musketeers watch proudly as the four turtles walked down the aisle of the throne room and made their way to the steps of the dais.

As the four turtles stopped and knelt in front of the dais, the King and Queen stood to address them. "Arise," King Casey commanded. The four turtles stood as ordered.

"Is this the one who saved my life?" The King questioned staring at Mikey.

"His name is Michelangelo, Sire." Raph replied humbly.

The King nodded and looked again at Mikey. "Michelangelo, I'm in your debt." He told him. "What can I do to repay the courage you've shown me?"

Mikey glanced briefly at Leo who looked at him with an encouraging gaze before turning to the King and bowed his head. "Your Majesty," Leo began, "His heart has but one desire." He smiled and looked at Mikey proudly. "And that is to become a musketeer."

Casey nodded and gestured for Mikey to come forward. "Then approach." He commanded.

Mikey walked onto the steps and knelt before the King as Renet stood next to the Queen and watched with a proud smile. She looked over to April, who gave her a slight nod with a knowing grin, before turning back to watch Mikey receive his blue musketeer tunic.

"This world is an uncertain realm filled with danger." Casey began as he tapped Mikey's left shoulder with his sword. "Honor undermined by the pursuit of power." Mikey looked up at the King in anticipation as he continued. "Freedom sacrificed when the weak are oppressed by the strong." The king looked over to his musketeers. "But there are those who oppose these powerful forces, who dedicate their lives to truth, honor and freedom. These men are known as musketeers" Casey looked down at Mikey and brought the sword over to his other shoulder. "Arise Michelangelo and join them."

Mikey stood and grinned widely as Splinter placed his new tunic around his shoulders. The two shared a brief look and Splinter nodded to him in gratitude before taking a step back.

The audience of musketeers watched with proud smiles as Mikey finally fulfilled his dream. Leo and Don glanced at each other with satisfied smiles and nodded to each other. Don then turned to Raph and did a double take, surprised to see the tough turtle wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks. He gave Raph's tunic a slight tug with a stern look that told him to compose himself.

Mikey began to make his way down the stairs of the dais but stopped when Renet walked over to him. The two looked at each other for only a moment before sharing a passionate kiss that had all the musketeers cheering. Leo, Don and Raph looked at each other then, after a nod from Leo, turned to leave the castle. After breaking their kiss, Mikey gave Renet's hand a squeeze then ran after them.

"Your father would be proud of you." Leo said as he came up behind them. "You're a musketeer."

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked enthutiastically, looking from one turtle to the other. "What's next?"

"Well, we protect the King." Donnie answered.

"We protect the Queen." Raph responded.

"In the name of God." Donnie stated looking at Mikey.

"And France?" Raph said looking at Don. "Correct?"

"France, indeed." Donnie agreed.

"MICHELANGELO!" A voice screamed out causing the four turtles to stop. They look through the crowd to see Fong waving his sword. "My sister's honor will not wait a moment longer!" He shouted at him.

Mikey started to move forward. "I'll handle this." He told his now fellow musketeers.

"Mikey." Leo said as he and Raph put their hands on his shoulders to hold him back. "We also protect each other."

Mikey smiled and nodded to each of them. "All for one." He stated proudly as he held his hand out in front of them. The other turtles placed their hands on top of his. "And one for all!" They yelled together.

Fong's eyes rose in fear as he watched Mikey, along with the rest of the musketeers, remove their weapons. "Run!" He screamed to his gang as dozen of musketeers joined together to chase the five purple dragons down the road and out of town.

~The End~

A/N

And so ends my 50th story. I hope all who read enjoyed and please don't hesitate to send reviews. Also, check out the movie if you get a chance and drop me a line to let me know what you think.

Although I have many more stories in my notebook, they are only plot bunnies and my life is getting busier with the kids getting older so this may be my last story :(. Possibly for a while or maybe for good. I don't know if I will have a chance to actually sit down and complete them but I will try and hopefully continue to download maybe next summer vacation. But please, if you have time to read any of my earlier works, I would love to still see reviews as I will continue to check my stories on occasion to find other authors and check out their stories.

Ronieturtle takes a bow and leaves FF for now. Peace everyone :)


End file.
